Jeff the Killer 2015
«Non lo faccia, capo, è troppo rischioso!» esclamò Monica Davenport, seguendo a passo incerto il lento e sudato uomo davanti a lei. «Monica, te l’ho già detto un milione di volte e non voglio ripetertelo un’altra volta: non ti lasci fuggire certe occasioni, nel settore del giornalismo!» rispose Bennie Rosenberg, direttore e capo della NOLA Watch. «Signore, stiamo parlando di un ragazzo disturbato. Ha ucciso i propri genitori e se lei crede che si siederà e le parlerà come se nulla fosse, allora è matto proprio come lui!» ribatté Monica. Bennie si fermò bruscamente e la donna, per poco, non andò a sbattere contro la sua flaccida e umida schiena. Si girò verso la sinistra e, con un evidente sforzo, aggirò la scrivania nel suo angusto ufficio, per poi atterrare sulla sedia. Monica si aspettava che questa avrebbe ceduto, dal momento che era piuttosto sicura che non potesse più sopportare questi abusi, tuttavia resistette. Una delle battute che giravano per l’ufficio era che la sedia di Rosenberg provenisse dal futuro e fosse stata poi rispedita indietro nel tempo appositamente per riuscire a reggere il suo fondoschiena. Ci scherzavano, ma mai davanti a lui. Il NOLA Watch aveva pochi dipendenti, era sottofinanziato e a malapena si poteva definire in attività per la maggior parte dei mesi. Iniziò come un giornalino scolastico alla Tulane University e, da un giorno all’altro, crebbe di popolarità. Gli studenti della Tulane pensarono di aver creato la versione successiva di Facebook, solo in forma di stampa, e subito si misero al lavoro, cercando di legittimare questo piccolo giornalaccio scolastico. Un anno dopo, il giornale effettivamente diventò piuttosto famoso ma, purtroppo, lo diventò troppo in fretta. Avevano assunto Rosenberg in quanto veterano nel settore giornalistico a New Orleans, ma a causa di un attacco di cuore fu costretto a ritirarsi. Giornali più importanti, come il Times-Picayune e il New Orleans Advocate non l’avrebbero accettato a causa dei suoi problemi di salute. Tuttavia quando due virtuosi studenti proposero a Bennie di lavorare part-time, si offrì volontario nel farlo, a una sola condizione: l’avrebbe fatto seguendo le proprie idee. Accettarono e ora Bennie era il direttore di un piccolo giornalino che a malapena si poteva definire un tabloid e, come altri progetti nati su internet, iniziò a morire non appena divenne pubblico. Monica era la vicedirettrice, assistente di Bennie. Era appena uscita dal college e desiderosa di imparare e far conoscere il suo nome al mondo della stampa. Crebbe leggendo gli editoriali di Rosenberg, così, quando le venne data l’opportunità di lavorare per lui, colse l’occasione senza alcuna esitazione. Ma ora… ora iniziava ad essere turbata. «Capo, penso che lei sia comunque matto, ma se insiste nel volerlo fare, almeno mi lasci venire con lei.» lo implorò. «Oh, sei così dolce a preoccupartene.» rispose Rosenberg. È vero, Monica si preoccupava; a lei piaceva il capo, anche se era un uomo rumoroso e ghiotto, che entro mezzogiorno puzzava di cipolle marce. Malgrado tutti questi capricci e occhiatacce, sapeva che a lui importava molto delle notizie. L’aveva inoltre assunta per un lavoro in cui lei non era lontanamente qualificata dal momento che non aveva alcuna esperienza, così, in un certo senso, glielo doveva. Ad ogni modo, lei, oltre ciò, voleva esserci. Se fosse stato vero, se lui si fosse mostrato e avesse parlato con Rosenberg, rotto il silenzio e concesso un’intervista, Monica avrebbe voluto essere lì. Era da egoisti, sicuramente, ma si trattava della sua carriera, che sperava di continuare. «Capo, che succederebbe se lui la attaccasse? Voglio dire, ha visto le foto della sua famiglia e ha ucciso come minimo una persona che conoscevamo, potrebbe benissimo aggiungerne un’altra. La prego, mi lasci venire con lei!» richiese un’altra volta Monica. «È un ragazzino, Monica, ha 15 anni, e probabilmente si spaventa ogni notte per un niente. Vuole raccontarci la sua storia, e Dio solo sa per quale ragione ha scelto la NOLA Watch per essere suo portavoce. In nessun modo perderò quest’occasione. Ho assistito alle storie in Kosovo, Kuwait, diavolo, persino in Iraq, quando per la prima volta è successo quel casino. Pensi davvero che mi nasconderò da un adolescente?” «Non è solo un ragazzino, è pazzo. Chi può sapere che gli passa per la testa. Chi diavolo pugnalerebbe i suoi genitori fino alla morte?» «Lyle and Eric Menendez, e credimi, ogni giornalista di questo stato farebbe di tutto per intervistarli.» disse con tono serio. «Sì, intervistarli da dietro le sbarre, ma stavolta è diverso. Jeffrey Woods è fuggito almeno due settimane fa. I poliziotti non riescono a trovarlo e tutt’a un tratto la invita a incontrarlo per un’intervista? Qualcosa in tutto ciò mi sembra davvero sbagliato, capo, davvero, davvero sbagliato.» rispose Monica. «Questo è il motivo per cui chiamerai la polizia, nel caso non ti scrivessi ogni venti minuti dicendoti che sto bene.» disse il capo. «Se potessi essere lì…» ricominciò, ma Rosenberg la interruppe. «Ascolta, un giorno sarai una grande giornalista, Monica. Diventerai la prossima fottutissima Katie Couric, ma non puoi arrivare a quei livelli da morta. Pensi che sia stupido? Lo so che quel ragazzo è pazzo. Ho letto tutto sul suo conto, Jeffrey Woods, anche conosciuto in tutto il mondo come Jeff the Killer. Quanto vorrei avergli dato io quel soprannome, dato che ha sconvolto il mondo intero. USA Today ha avuto l’idea di dargli questo titolo, però, così buon per loro. Ma lui mi ha esplicitamente scritto di venire da solo, è tutto nel biglietto che abbiamo trovato, lo sai quanto me. Le cose stanno così, se si spaventa diventa pericoloso. Ci andrò da solo, lo incontrerò, ascolterò la sua storia e quindi potremo rendere famosa la NOLA Watch. Ti lascerò addirittura dirigere il progetto, che te ne pare?» Monica abbassò lo sguardo per osservare il biglietto appoggiato sulla scrivania di Rosenberg. Aveva ricevuto il biglietto circa un giorno fa, in allegato a un’email. Nessuno al momento, al di fuori dell’ufficio di Rosenberg, era al corrente della sua esistenza. Questo Jeffrey Woods, per qualche ragione sconosciuta, aveva deciso di raccontare proprio a Rosenberg la sua storia. Forse perché il NOLA Watch era un giornale poco famoso. Probabilmente doveva aver letto qualcosa nel Watch che gli era piaciuto particolarmente prima che diventasse pazzo, e ne aveva serbato ricordo. O forse l’aveva semplicemente scelto a caso. Era mentalmente instabile, chi avrebbe mai potuto sapere quali fossero state le sue effettive ragioni? Nella nota c’erano scritte le seguenti parole: A: Bennie Rosenberg—Direttore del NOLA Watch Sono Jeffrey Woods, anche conosciuto nelle copertine di ogni singolo giornale come “Jeff the Killer”. Mi farò trovare al vecchio tendone abbandonato dei fuochi d’artificio nella Bayou Road, a Mandeville, il 18 Agosto, alle 20:00. Starò lì per un’ora; se vuole ascoltare la mia storia, venga da solo. Solo Lei, signor Rosenberg. Sia puntuale, Jeff «Perché pensa che abbia scelto noi?» chiese Monica. «Non lo so, ma l’ha fatto. È un’occasione che capita una sola volta nella vita, devo andar lì e coglierla.» «Okay, bene, ho capito che avete preso ormai decisione. Si porterà un’arma, almeno, o qualcosa del genere?» domandò lei. «Avrò la mia piccola Smith & Wesson .38, anche se dubito che ne avrò bisogno. Questo ragazzo è uno squilibrato, vuole essere ascoltato ed è esattamente ciò che ho intenzione di fare. Sarà un’intervista piuttosto semplice, solo un registratore, una cassetta ed un uomo grasso col cuore malato. Finita qui. Avrà la sua possibilità di confessare e di far diventare il NOLA Watch un vero giornale. Contento lui, contenti noi.» «E la polizia? Non dovremmo metterli al corrente, in modo che possano arrestarlo e porre fine ad ogni cosa?» «Monica, che cosa vi insegnano a scuola al giorno d'oggi? Se chiamo i poliziotti manderanno a monte l’intera operazione. La stampa e la polizia non sono mai state una buona combinazione. Non mi aspetto che loro facciano il mio lavoro, così come non possono certo aspettarsi che io faccia il loro, no?» «Va bene, capo, ha vinto… Me ne starò a casa e aspetterò i suoi messaggi. Ma se non avrò tue notizie ogni venti minuti, chiamerò la polizia. Saprà anche quale lavoro è di chi, ma non me ne starò con le mani in mano, senza sapere come starà andando.» ribatté Monica e incrociò le sue braccia in maniera decisa, segno che non si poteva più discutere. «Mi sta bene.» rispose l’uomo grasso, mentre si sforzava di alzarsi in piedi dietro alla sua scrivania. «Si sta facendo tardi, ad ogni modo. Ci vogliono trenta minuti in macchina da qui per arrivare a Mandeville, dopodiché dovrò scoprire dove sta questo fottuto posto di cui sta parlando, quindi immagino che partirò ora.» «La prego, faccia attenzione…» insistette Monica con voce debole, prima di abbracciare forte l’omone. «Tesoro, te l’ho detto mille volte, se vuoi fare carriera in questo settore lavorativo, devi farti le ossa.» le disse Rosenberg, ricambiando però l’abbraccio. Bennie Rosenberg lasciò il suo ufficio al centro di New Orleans, sgusciando in mezzo al traffico di Canal Street con la sua ingombrante Cadillac, facendosi strada attraverso la I-10. Si sentiva rassicurato dalla città attorno a sé, soprattutto dalle persone, che meglio riuscivano a rappresentare la sicurezza sotto forma di umanità e vita. Imboccò l'interstatale e ben presto si ritrovò sul Causeway Bridge, un ponte lungo venticinque miglia che attraversava il lago Pontchartrain, collegando New Orleans a Mandeville. Il percorso era piuttosto lungo e faticoso, troppo corto per fare fermate ma abbastanza lungo da stancarlo. Oggi, però, sembrava guidare piuttosto velocemente. Rosenberg non l’avrebbe mai fatto sapere a Monica, ma dentro di sé si sentiva molto nervoso. Poteva essere uno scherzo o una sorta di truffatore che cercava di rubare la fama altrui o si sarebbe potuta rivelare un’enorme perdita di tempo. E se invece il vero Jeff Woods lo stesse effettivamente aspettando?» «Lo saprò dopo, com’è sempre successo, una cosa per volta.» mormorò, arrivando all’alberata città nota come Mandeville. Rosenberg si fermò vicino a un benzinaio e consultò il suo GPS. Trovò Bayou Road piuttosto facilmente, mentre la stridente, tuttavia utile, voce di Siri lo guidava attraverso le zone fittamente boscose. La città era ciò che più si riusciva a notare da quel lato del lago; tuttavia c’erano ancora molte zone che non erano state urbanizzate. L’interno della foresta si rivelò essere nulla di più che un terreno desolato e invenduto. Ancora, però, Rosenberg sperava di poter condurre l’intervista nel suo ufficio in centro. Perlomeno c’erano luci e persone, nei paraggi. Stava lentamente diventando sempre più consapevole che questo luogo si sarebbe potuto trovare nel mezzo del nulla. Diede una veloce occhiata in giro, ma intorno alle 19:00, riuscì a individuare la postazione dei fuochi d’artificio Wild Bill. Era un tendone che senza dubbio aveva ricevuto centinaia di visitatori in occasione del 4 luglio e dell’anno nuovo, ma che rimaneva dimenticato per il resto dell’anno. Questo era sicuramente il caso di questa notte, dal momento che il tendone abbandonato restava immerso nel buio della sera d’agosto, situato su un terreno ghiaioso. Per quanto ne sapeva Rosenberg, non c’erano case o edifici per almeno un quarto di miglio, in entrambe le direzioni. Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro di essere in sovrappeso e con un cuore debole, sarebbe per cui stato impossibile considerare il fuggire correndo come opzione. Tuttavia, aveva comunque fede nelle sue capacità in quanto reporter, malgrado fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che lui aveva lavorato sul campo. Ricordò a se stesso, ancora una volta, che se ci fossero stati dei problemi, Jeffrey Woods rimaneva comunque un ragazzino di 15 anni. I giornali lo hanno rappresentato come una sorta di sociopatico demoniaco, lo hanno soprannominato Jeff the Killer e hanno creato loro la ora famosa immagine del suo volto deforme, presa dal figlio della sua ultima vittima, ormai diffusa su tutti i giornali e su internet. Ad ogni modo, Rosenberg era fiducioso del fatto che, malgrado tutto, fosse in grado di controllare questa situazione. Inviò un SMS a Monica, scrivendole che era arrivato in anticipo e che le avrebbe scritto verso le 20:00, quando, o meglio, se questa intervista fosse iniziata. Entrò con cautela nella tenda, con la mano poggiata alla pistola, giusto per farsi un’idea del posto. Era piccolo, all’interno. Il bancone era vuoto, probabilmente prima era lì posizionata la cassa, attiva durante i periodi di attività. Il resto del tendone era desolato, ad eccezione di una piccola sedia pieghevole. Rosenberg la controllò e trovò un bigliettino attaccato con lo scotch sullo schienale. “Siediti” c’era scritto. Rosenberg ispezionò il luogo ancora per un po’ e, sotto alla sedia, trovò una lampada alimentata a batteria, una di quelle che la gente si porta in campeggio. Era piccola e compatta, anche se sapeva che, una volta calata la notte, questa avrebbe illuminato il tendone alla perfezione. Provò ad accenderla e constatò che era ancora funzionante. Sia la sedia che la lampada sembravano essere nuove, non essendo ricoperte dalla polvere di quel posto. Questo, quantomeno, servì a rassicurarlo del fatto che tutto il viaggio non fosse stato inutile e che non si trattava di uno stupido scherzo. Si sedette e tirò fuori il suo pacchetto di sigarette. La moglie e il medico gli ripetevano spesso di non fumare, ma in quel momento ciò non lo toccava. Accese una sigaretta e aspettò. La notte arrivò prima di quanto si aspettasse e la tenda era ormai completamente buia. Si chinò, spinse il bottone per attivare la lampada e, rialzato lo sguardo, realizzò che non era più solo. Inizialmente, rimasero seduti in silenzio, l’omone che indossava un abito marrone e il nuovo arrivato, un giovane ragazzo, che restava seduto sul bancone. Giochi di ombre si svolgevano sulle pareti del piccolo e umido tendone. L’intruso era un maschio giovane, e Rosenberg poté capirlo guardando il solo profilo del volto. Aveva dei capelli neri che gli coprivano la fronte, quasi fino agli occhi. Indossava una giacca nera e dei jeans. Il suo volto era nascosto nell’ombra, così solo metà del suo viso poteva essere visto grazie alla luce della lampada. Dal punto di vista di Rosenberg, il ragazzino sembrava essere quasi normale. Rosenberg si concentrò nel rimanere professionale. Doveva ammettere che non era mai abbastanza sicuro di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. Non era ancora del tutto certo che questo ragazzo fosse il vero Jeffrey Woods, ma immaginò che a momenti l’avrebbe scoperto. Stava cercando ancora un modo di iniziare la conversazione, quando si ricordò del patto con Monica. Sarebbe stato un buon pretesto per rompere il ghiaccio. «Ehi, dovrei usare il mio cellulare per mandare un messaggio alla mia assistente, ok? Se la mando regolarmente un messaggio potrebbe andare fuori di testa e chiamare i poliziotti.» La figura nell’ombra non rispose, ma inclinò leggermente la testa, come per vedere meglio ciò che Rosenberg stava facendo. Rosenberg estrasse lentamente il telefonino dalla tasca, cercando di non fare movimenti improvvisi e lo accese. Aveva già programmato un messaggio da inviare a Monica con su scritto “Va tutto bene”, si limitò per cui a premere “Invio”. Dopo aver inviato il messaggio, lasciò il cellulare sulle sue ginocchia, per evitare ancora una volta quello scomodo procedimento in futuro. «Okay, ora devo prendere il mio registratore audio, è nella tasca della mia giacca.» disse Rosenberg al silenzioso ragazzo, il quale mosse nuovamente la sua testa, ma non tentò nemmeno stavolta di parlare. Rosenberg prese il registratore e lo tenne in mano. «Prima di iniziare, vorrei chiederti, sei tu Jeffrey Woods, giusto?» domandò. «Lo ero…» rispose il giovane, parlando per la prima volta. «Mi basta, ho chiesto solo nel caso questo fosse una sorta di scherzo.» si giustificò Rosenberg, cliccando sul pulsante del registratore. «Okay, registrerò la nostra conversazione da questo momento in poi.» Il giovane parlò ancora. «Ti sembra uno scherzo?» chiese e inclinò la sua testa verso la direzione opposta. Rosenberg riconobbe immediatamente lo sfregio che risaltava sul volto di Jeff. Dopotutto, il suo ritratto si poteva ritrovare in molti giornali dello stato. "Okay," riprese Rosenberg, cercando di fare attenzione alle parole, «sai già chi sono io, dal momento che hai direttamente contattato il mio ufficio, e l’intera nazione e mezzo mondo ha sentito parlare di te, così iniziamo con…» Jeff lo interruppe bruscamente, alzando leggermente la voce. «Sa perché l’ho scelta, signor Rosenberg?» «Onestamente, no.» rispose il direttore. «Da quando è successo l’incidente due settimane fa, da quando… quando ho ucciso i miei genitori, l’intero mondo mi ha considerato come un mostro. Mi chiamano Jeff the Killer. Quest’immagine, l’identikit che è stato fatto secondo le testimonianze di questa persona che mi ha visto durante l’irruzione nella sua casa, è diventata la mia identità, almeno per quanto interessi al mondo. Ma il tuo giornale, ho visto l’articolo che hai scritto. L’hai messo in prima pagina, Jeffrey Woods, America’s Sensation. Non ti sei mai riferito a me come “Jeff the Killer”. Hai davvero provato a raccontare la storia. L’ho letta e… non lo so, sembravi l’unico adatto a cui raccontare la vera storia, potrei quantomeno aggiungere i particolari.» Rosenberg si sentiva leggermente sollevato, Jeff sembrava parlare come una persona mentalmente stabile; era coerente e pareva rimanere calmo. Era un buon segno. Un punto positivo è stato anche il fatto che il precedente articolo da lui scritto avesse stabilito un legame con Jeff e ciò avrebbe potuto rendere la conversazione più scorrevole. «Okay, Jeffrey… o preferisci essere chiamato Jeff?» chiese Rosenberg. «Jeff mi va bene.» rispose. «Okay, Jeff, prima di iniziare, devo chiedertelo, perché sei arrivato fin qui? Voglio dire, sei ricercato dalla polizia, dall’FBI, diavolo, chiunque abbia addosso un distintivo vorrebbe catturarti, così, dimmi, per quanto tempo sarai in grado di andare avanti? Non sei preoccupato della tua faccia, la possibilità di avere infezioni e come fai a cavartela con il cibo e l’alloggio?» «Non so, sinceramente… non pensavo che sarei mai arrivato a questo. Ma lasciamo da parte queste cose. Cosa farò dopo quest’intervista, lo deciderò più avanti. Ciò che voglio raccontarti è com’è accaduto tutto questo. Come io… beh…» disse Jeff senza far trasparire emozioni, grattandosi il lato ferito del suo volto, probabilmente senza rendersi conto di starlo facendo. «Okay, beh, comincia dall’inizio. Com’era la tua vita prima… prima degli omicidi?» Jeff fece un profondo respiro e iniziò la sua storia. «Hai presente quelle piccole famiglie perfette, come quelle in TV? Una mamma, un papà, due figli e magari anche un cane… beh, questo era il sogno dei miei genitori. Non so come e perché gli fosse mai venuto in mente, ma era ciò che volevano e dovevano solo averlo. I miei genitori, Sheila e Matt Woods erano, come dire, fatti l’uno per l’altra. Avevano entrambi in mente come le cose… sarebbero dovute essere, immagino. Venivano da famiglie povere, lo sapevi? I loro genitori hanno lavorato come dei matti per farli entrare al college. Lo so perché i miei erano soliti dirmelo almeno tre volte al giorno. Credo che li avesse praticamente ossessionati, la cosa. Il tutto doveva essere fatto, per loro, in una determinata maniera. Siamo tutti cresciuti a est di New Orleans, io e il mio fratello Liu. Vivevamo in un piccolo appartamento, con due stanze da letto, e i miei genitori lo detestavano. Io e Liu, però, lo adoravamo. Conoscevamo tutti i ragazzi del vicinato, perché, beh, siamo praticamente cresciuti con loro. Il nostro appartamento si chiamava Walnut Square ed era proprio come la nostra piccola città. Avevamo il nostro gruppo e a volte ci scontravamo con altri ragazzi, ma non come se fosse una rissa vera e propria, più come dei ragazzini che facevano finta di giocare a far la guerra, immagino. Rimanevamo comunque amici, alla fine della giornata. Io e Liu abbiamo solo un anno di differenza, così, eravamo piuttosto affiatati, più amici che fratelli. Non ci azzuffavamo spesso, e quando nessun altro riusciva a giocare con noi, ognuno poteva comunque contare sull’altro. Le cose andavano bene a Walnut Square, malgrado l’atteggiamento dei nostri genitori.» Rosenberg domandò: «Che intendi con “l’atteggiamento dei nostri genitori”?» Jeff continuò: «Erano falsi. Penso che falsi sia il modo migliore per descriverli. Per esempio, quando c’erano altri ragazzi in giro si comportavano in maniera totalmente diversa. Diventavano improvvisamente dei genitori divertenti, sempre scherzosi e coinvolgenti. Ricordo che quando i nostri amici venivano a dormire a casa nostra, i miei genitori ci portavano tutti al ZM Video, il videonoleggio del quartiere. Ci prendevamo un paio di film horror e un videogioco o qualcosa del genere, per poi tornare nel nostro appartamento. I miei ci preparavano i popcorn e cercavano di spaventarci durante il film. Si sedevano vicino a noi e ci raccontavano della loro giovinezza e infanzia, cosa che non facevano mai quando c’eravamo solo io e Liu. Alla fine del weekend, quando tutti i ragazzi tornavano a casa propria, mia madre diceva loro di far sapere ai genitori quanto si fossero divertiti nel nostro appartamento. Una volta che se ne andavano, però, i miei tornavano in loro stessi. Si ritiravano nelle proprie stanze e chiudevano la porta o se ne andavano semplicemente a farsi gli affari propri, lasciando me e Liu soli. Ricordo che una volta Liu ha chiesto a mia madre se avessimo potuto guardare dei film, di sera. Sai che gli ha risposto?» Rosenberg scosse la testa. «Gli disse di chiamare i suoi amici, per vedere se potevano unirsi. Mentre Liu telefonava, mia madre preparava i popcorn e altre cose, ma nel momento stesso in cui Liu le disse che nessuno sarebbe potuto venire, rispose che non se la sentiva di vedere un film. Voglio dire, puoi ben capire come si sentisse di merda Liu in quel momento. Sua madre si sentiva contenta all’idea di guardarsi un film di fronte ai bambini degli altri genitori, ma la scocciava il fatto di dover spendere due ore guardando un film con il proprio figlio.» «Mi pare piuttosto dura, come persona.» «Beh, sì, è sempre stata così, e ci ero piuttosto abituato, a quei tempi. Mio padre, invece, mi aveva iscritto a boxe, perché il fratello del suo capo lavorava in palestra. Ci sono andato per un anno, diventando piuttosto bravo, finché il fratello del capo non diede le dimissioni. Ben presto smisi di frequentare le lezioni. Mio padre mi disse che non si potevano permettere di pagarle, ma sapevo che fossero tutte cazzate. Giusto la settimana prima aveva parlato di iscrivermi pure per l’anno successivo, e ora, non appena il fratello se ne va, improvvisamente non se lo può più permettere. Come ho già detto, Liu credeva alle stronzate che dicevano, ma io non ci cascavo. E sì, faceva schifo.» «Beh, pensi che il fatto che i vostri genitori non vi stessero vicino abbia rafforzato il legame fraterno con Liu?» domandò Rosenberg. «Penso che saremmo rimasti comunque uno al fianco dell’altro, nonostante tutto, ma sì, quando hai dei genitori come i nostri, devi per forza avere un altro punto di riferimento. I miei genitori tendevano a ignorare perlopiù Liu. Con ciò non voglio dire che io ero il loro preferito in tutto e per tutto, perché non penso che i miei genitori avessero preferenze, tra noi due. Ma non penso che Liu facesse parte dei loro programmi.» Rosenberg intervenì: «Una gravidanza indesiderata?» «Intendi dire un bambino nato per sbaglio? No, loro lo volevano, un bambino; solo che non volevano un altro maschio. L’ho scoperto anni dopo la sua nascita, li ho sentiti parlare una notte. È saltato fuori che loro volessero un maschio e una femmina, per bilanciare le cose. Avevano già programmato tutta la famiglia. Mia madre ha seguito tutte quelle stronzate del prendere medicinali a base di erbe per essere sicura che Liu nascesse femmina, seguiti dai libri dedicati alla cura del bambino. Il motivo per cui il suo nome è così strano, è perché originariamente il nome della bambina sarebbe dovuto essere Liuna, o qualche cazzata del genere. È tipo il termine spagnolo per indicare la parola luna. Così, quando mia mamma scoprì che avrebbe avuto un altro maschio, penso che lei avesse ignorato completamente la cosa, e non cambiò idea riguardo al nome. Lo desiderava a tutti i costi e penso che fosse determinata nel darglielo, quindi venne chiamato Liu. Sai, veniva pronunciato proprio come il nome “Lou”, ma i miei genitori volevano seguire i propri piani il più possibile. Penso che loro avessero seri problemi, di cui però non ci siamo mai resi conto.» «Così, i tuoi volevano una ragazza, avevano già scelto il nome e tutto, e quando tuo fratello è nato gli rifilarono praticamente lo stesso nome?» domandò Rosenberg. «Già, è quello che sembra a te, non intendevano cambiare i piani. Jeff e Liuna diventò semplicemente Jeff e Liu. È così che l’avevano pensata.» Rosenberg, capendo che era ora di mandare avanti l’intervista, rischiò facendo qualche domanda diretta. «Quindi, Jeff, i tuoi genitori ti hanno mai picchiato? L’abuso è mai stato di tipo fisico?» Jeff rise. La risata, inizialmente, era quella sincera, dal suono giovanile, tuttavia scoppiò ben presto in un continuo ridacchiare isterico. «Magari! Oh, magari fosse stato così. No, non ci hanno mai picchiati. Punirci fisicamente sarebbe stato un po’ come prestarci attenzione. No, ci hanno semplicemente ignorati, almeno quando non si trattava di provare a impressionare un amico o un vicino, e lì ci usavano come oggetti da esporre.» «Okay, quindi, ho capito che i tuoi genitori vi ignoravano e trascuravano sia te che tuo fratello. Ciò che non ho capito è come tu sia finito qui, seduto davanti a me in questa tenda. Voglio dire, non sembra che i tuoi avessero intenzione di vincere qualche premio come “migliori genitori”, ma sembri essere un ragazzino sveglio. Sei cresciuto bene, hai avuto cibo e vestiti, educazione e tutto il resto. Che cosa ti ha fatto…?» Rosenberg stava cercando le giuste parole, ma Jeff lo aiutò. «Impazzire?» chiese, con la voce ancora scossa per la precedente risata. «Sì, che qual è la causa di tutto questo?» insistette Rosenberg. «Ha il registratore, giusto?» «Certamente.» rispose il giornalista. «Okay, si sieda e mi ascolti, accenda pure una sigaretta e si metta a suo agio.» rispose Jeff e, in quell’angolo buio e oscurato della tenda, Jeffrey Woods, meglio noto come Jeff the Killer, iniziò a raccontare la sua storia. Non appena finì, il registratore si era per metà scaricato e Rosenberg aveva già fumato metà del suo pacchetto di sigarette. LA NASCITA DEL KILLER Jeff aveva 15 anni, Liu 14, il giorno in cui i genitori tornarono a casa, tutti sorridenti, chiamandoli in soggiorno. Questa era una rara ricorrenza nella casa della famiglia Woods, dal momento che i genitori, una volta tornati dal lavoro, erano soliti ritirarsi nei propri affari privati. Matt Woods soleva farsi strada in soggiorno, per poi guardare il notiziario, mentre Sheila Woods si dirigeva verso la sua camera da letto, per poi guardarsi ciò che il canale Bravo trasmetteva in televisione. I due fratelli, generalmente, non vedevano i loro genitori fino alle 19:00, quando veniva preparata la cena, mangiavano poi in silenzio e, una volta finito, ognuno tornava nella propria stanza. Ma questa notte, questa notte sarebbe stato diverso. «Ragazzi, venite in soggiorno! Ragazzi!» annunciò Sheila con voce impaziente e gioiosa, che sembrava essere stata piuttosto assente in questi giorni. Jeff e Liu uscirono dalla stanza che condividevano, dove solitamente giocavano al videogioco Madden, che li teneva occupati per la maggior parte dell’anno.» «Che succede, mamma?» chiese per primo Jeff. «Beh… beh, tuo padre, lui ha avuto…» balbettò Sheila. Matt riuscì però a concludere la frase. «Ragazzi, ho avuto una promozione. D’ora in poi lavorerò nel distretto di Northshore. Svolgerò il mio lavoro principalmente fuori da quell’ufficio, d’ora in poi. Mi daranno uno stipendio che è circa il doppio di quello attuale, e questo comporterà molto altro lavoro.» Liu, sempre desideroso dell’attenzione di suo padre, si congratulò immediatamente. «Bel lavoro, papà! È fantastico.» gridò Liu, spinto da un’ingenua contentezza. «Ma non è tutto,» continuò Sheila «con questo nuovo lavoro arrivano notizie ancora più emozionanti. Ci trasferiremo presto in un posto più grande!» Jeff notò l’ampio e finto sorriso di Sheila e pensò che un sorriso del genere non poteva essere causato da alcuna vera emozione umana. «Ci trasferiamo?» chiese Jeff, con un evidente accenno di angoscia adolescenziale nella sua voce. «Sì,» rispose suo padre «ci trasferiamo a Mandeville. È una piccola, ma carina città, con un fantastico sistema scolastico e tantissime foreste e zone verdi che voi due potrete esplorare. Non dovrete più prendere i mezzi pubblici per andare a scuola, non dovrete più preoccuparvi delle zone malfamate della città, sarà davvero un bel cambiamento per questa famiglia.» «Ma che ne sarà dei nostri amici, della nostra scuola… Io, io non penso di volermi trasferire in un altro liceo. Odio andare a vivere altrove, farmi nuovi amici mentre i ragazzi lì già si conosceranno a vicenda e…» cominciò a dire nervosamente Jeff, ma sua madre intervenne subito. «Jeff, ti farai nuovi amici, in più Mandeville dista solo 25 miglia da dove siamo ora, non è che ci sposteremo in un altro stato. È una buona occasione per andare avanti, non rovinare tutto con il tuo atteggiamento, okay?» Jeff guardò altrove e notò l’evidente espressione di sconforto sul volto di Liu. Sicuramente lui non voleva trasferirsi, ma Liu sembrava più aperto all’idea, in più era bello vedere i propri genitori contenti del cambiamento. Jeff represse l’agitazione che stava crescendo in lui e sorrise in maniera più naturale di quanto sua madre stesse facendo. «Okay, mamma, scusa. Sì, naturalmente sono felice per papà. Mi va bene.» affermò Jeff, sapendo che questa fosse palesemente una bugia, ma era felice che Liu, come minimo, sembrava sollevato del fatto che la famiglia finalmente si ritrovava d’accordo su qualcosa. Passarono sei settimane tra la conversazione avvenuta tra la famiglia dei Woods e il trasferimento vero e proprio, avendo già le chiavi e un furgone che li seguiva. Durante queste sei settimane, Jeff e la sua famiglia si erano dedicate nell’impacchettare i propri beni, nel perlustrare la casa e nell’impacchettarne altri, mentre i due ragazzi iniziavano a sentire le prime note di malinconia per il condominio che erano soliti conoscere sin dalla loro nascita. Jeff e i suoi amici pedalavano sulle proprie bici come sempre, ma dentro di sé, iniziava a farsi spazio una profonda tristezza. Sapeva di star salutando per l’ultima volta i suoi amici e il luogo che lui amava. Sperava di ricevere presto la patente, in modo da tornarci presto per fare una visita. Ma malgrado fosse ancora lì, si sentiva già lontano e sul punto di dire addio alla sua intera vita. Cercava comunque di essere positivo, cercando il lato positivo, perlomeno era estate. Non avrebbe dovuto iniziare a frequentare la scuola a metà anno, venendo fissato a tutti i ragazzini come se fosse stato un alieno o qualcosa di simile. Poteva sfruttare il resto della stagione cercando di fare amicizia con gli altri ragazzi di Mandeville e, con un po’ di fortuna, verso fine agosto, quando sarebbe entrato nel liceo di Mandeville, in seconda, avrebbe almeno avuto un paio di amici. Aveva anche Liu, che avrebbe iniziato lì il suo primo anno, così non sarebbe stato totalmente solo. Il giorno in cui Jeffrey Woods e la sua famiglia arrivarono nella loro nuova casa, il cielo era nuvoloso e il clima caldo e umido. Il cielo grigio sembrava sottolineare il suo umore. Jeff non era entusiasta di essere lì. C’era però da dire che la loro nuova casa era davvero bella, un chiaro esempio del successo ritrovato di suo padre, ma malgrado ciò, non era la casa che soleva conoscere. Una settimana dopo essersi trasferiti, Jeff e Liu si alzarono presto. Il cielo era di un acceso e splendido blu e, anche se il clima caldo della Louisiana faceva i suoi soliti scherzi crudeli, i fratelli decisero che un giro in bicicletta di mattina per esplorare la zona sarebbe stato la giusta soluzione per combattere le fitte nostalgiche di casa che entrambi stavano provando nel corso dell’ultima settimana. «Mi manca casa» sbottò Liu, mentre Jeff spalmava della salsa sul burrito scaldato al microonde che sarebbe diventato la sua colazione. «Anche a me, Liu, ma immagino che sia questa la nostra nuova casa, ora, così forse dovremmo farci l’abitudine» rispose Jeff. «Lo so, ma tutti i nostri amici e le nostre cose sono a Walnut Square. Ricordi quell’edificio in cui ci intrufolavamo per poi salire in cima e guardare le luci della città accendersi? Mi manca.» continuò Liu, sembrando giù di morale. «Sì, e il ZM Video, il proprietario ci conosceva, ci lasciava sempre noleggiare film non adatti a minori anche senza i nostri genitori, e ci dava sempre un gioco gratis a noleggio se affittavamo un po’ di film… Sì, mi manca anche quello, ma Liu, noi dobbiamo…» Liu lo interruppe: «Lo so, dobbiamo cercare di non scoraggiarci, ma rimane il fatto che questo posto sembra così finto, e mamma e papà continuano a trattarci come se nemmeno fossimo qui.» Jeff sospirò: «È vero, lo fanno. Speravo solo che la nuova casa avrebbe migliorato il loro umore, ma che ci possiamo fare, noi?» Liu non sapeva come rispondere. Jeff finì la sua colazione e i due ragazzi lasciarono la casa per salire sulle loro bici ed esplorare l’area circostante ancora per un po’. Scoprirono così che il posto in cui si erano trasferiti era piuttosto vicino a un gruppo di negozi in un piccolo centro commerciale. “Village Shopping Center” era il nome della piccola catena di negozi. Tra questi vi erano un “Pizza Hut,” un ristorante cinese, una tabaccheria, un “Spring Store” e un videonoleggio, ciò che più emozionava Jeff e Liu. «Dovremmo prendere mamma o papà, per portarli qui e aprire un conto, così potremo affittare film.» propose Liu, mentre Jeff girava una custodia per leggere la descrizione che c’era dietro di un film horror. «Merda, hai ragione.» rispose improvvisamente Jeff, sentendosi piuttosto frustrato al pensiero. Sapeva che ci avrebbe messo una vita a portare in quel posto i suoi genitori e a concludere l’iscrizione, dal momento che ciò che facevano dopo la routine lavorativa era rimanere in stanze separate finché la fame non fosse abbastanza da farli uscire fuori e parlare. Jeff diede un’occhiata alla ragazza che stava lavorando dietro alla cassa. «Forse posso andare lì e convincerla con belle parole a farci diventare membri» scherzò Jeff. «Sì, giusto Jeff, le basterebbe guardarti solo per un momento per farci bandire tutti e due.» «Dubiti di me, ometto?» rispose Jeff, ora entrambi i fratelli stavano ridacchiando. «Dubitare di te? Il ragazzo che ha baciato due ragazze e che ha quasi toccato una tetta? Oh, naturalmente no, vai pure a sfoggiare tutto il tuo fascino.» «Comunque sia, avrei sicuramente scopato con quella ragazza, ma i suoi genitori erano appena arrivati a casa e…» ribatté Jeff. «L’ultima volta che mi hai raccontato questa storia hai detto che i suoi genitori erano fuori città e che era sua sorella ad essere ritornata a casa…» Jeff iniziò ad agitarsi e mentre cercava di dare una risposta adatta, la ragazza dietro al bancone stabilizzò la situazione parlando lei stessa ai due. «Ehi, quelle non sono le vostre bici?» chiese la giovane donna, puntando in direzione della vetrina. Jeff e Liu guardarono lì dove stava indicando e videro là fuori tre ragazzi, due dei quali stavano pedalando in cerchio sulle bici dei fratelli Woods.Non facevano altro che girare in tondo, per poi saltare giù dalle bici, lasciando che si schiantassero sull’asfalto. I due ragazzi sulle bici erano piuttosto magri, mentre il ragazzo più pesante stava sul marciapiede, bevendo una Red Bull e guardando la scena. Jeff e Liu uscirono fuori dalle porte del videonoleggio e il ragazzo grasso li vide avvicinarsi. Jeff non poteva sentire cosa stava dicendo ai suoi amici, ma, mentre urlava, fece alcuni gesti e gli altri due ragazzi lasciarono lì dov’erano le bici, per poi dirigersi verso il marciapiede, in direzione dei due fratelli. «Sono le vostre bici?» chiese uno dei ragazzi, mentre Jeff e Liu rientrarono nel caldo estivo. «Sì, perché le state usando?» chiese bruscamente Liu. «Le abbiamo solo viste lì, rilassati, avevamo immaginato che qualcuno le avesse lasciate qua fuori per noi.» Rispose lo stesso ragazzo e i suoi due amici si unirono a lui, da entrambi i lati. Jeff, determinato a partire col piede giusto in questo posto, cercò di cambiare il corso della discussione. «Beh, sono nostre. Ci siamo trasferiti qui circa una settimana fa, viviamo a Fairmont Avenue, a un paio di isolati da qui. Stavamo solo dando un’occhiata al di fuori del condominio.» Jeff sperava che un tono civile potesse rivoltare la situazione, ma capì dallo sguardo insolente stampato sulla faccia del ragazzo che sarebbe stato difficile uscirne. «Buon per te, ti sei trasferito da qualche parte.» commentò il ragazzo grasso. «Oh sì, Troy,» rispose il ragazzo di prima «si sono trasferiti in quella casa di merda con il vialetto di ghiaia. Mi stavo giusto chiedendo chi si fosse trasferito in quel posto.» «Beh, Randy, ora lo sappiamo» continuò il ragazzo grasso, apparentemente chiamato Troy. Jeff, continuando a cercare di salvare la conversazione, provò a parlare pacificamente e in modo scherzoso un’altra volta. «Okay, così… tu sei Troy, e tu sei Randy. Beh, io sono Jeff e questo è mio fratello Liu, ci siamo appena trasferiti da New Orleans.» «Non sei a New Orleans, ora» disse il terzo ragazzo, che solo ora aveva deciso di parlare. «Già, e chi cazzo ti ha detto che puoi chiamarci con i nostri nomi?» chiede Randy, con l’insolente, spocchioso sorriso che non gli lasciava mai la faccia. Jeff sorrise e rispose a Randy: «Beh, pensavo di chiamarti “fottuto stronzo”, ma ho preferito lasciarti il beneficio del dubbio.» In quel momento, una vampata di rabbia rimpiazzò il sorrisetto che era rimasto sul volto di Randy per l’intera conversazione. Gli altri due ragazzi, Troy e l’ancora sconosciuto terzo membro della banda, erano rimasti momentaneamente in silenzio a causa dello sgomento. Forse non accadeva spesso che qualcuno gli tenesse testa. «Oh, scusami, questo linguaggio era troppo adulto per te?» chiese Jeff «E tu, ragazzo che sta in silenzio, sappiamo che qui non siamo a New Orleans» disse Jeff, fissando il ragazzo magro che gli aveva ricordato la località geografica «perché se ora fossimo a New Orelans, voi tre sareste stati presi a calci in culo per aver toccato la roba di qualcun altro.» Il ragazzo magro guardò l’uno e l’altro amico, tuttavia, Randy, che era chiaramente il capo, sapeva già come controbattere. «Keith, vuoi davvero lasciare che questa puttanella ti parli in questa maniera?» Jeff conosceva questa parte. E mentre lui desiderava piuttosto ardentemente picchiare Randy e i due amici intorno, una vera preoccupazione invase improvvisamente la sua mente. Se lui e Liu avessero partecipato a una zuffa durante la prima settimana nel loro nuovo quartiere, i loro genitori avrebbero sicuramente dato di matto. Li poteva già sentire. E mentre a casa la situazione era lontana dall’essere perfetta, persino dopo il trasferimento, un senso di pace aveva pervaso la famiglia, e Jeff, cercando di sopprimere i suoi istinti, decise di fare del suo meglio per mantenerla. Jeff squadrò i tre, molto ben vestiti, dall’aspetto privilegiato di ragazzi di periferia, e cercò di respingerli. «Come siete noiosi. Avanti, Liu, lascia che continuino a fare i loro giochi da bambini senza di noi.» Liu, a sentirlo, rise e seguì suo fratello, procedendo verso le bici. Tuttavia, Randy e la sua piccola banda di aspiranti teppisti non accettarono niente di tutto ciò. Si spostarono per bloccare Jeff e suo fratello, ancora una volta. «Dove stai andando, femminuccia?» chiese Randy, spintonando Jeff. Jeff sapeva che quella spinta non era stata data con convinzione, Randy stava cercando di inquadrarlo, per scoprire i suoi punti deboli. Se la situazione fosse stata diversa, l’avrebbe spinto ancora più forte, ma Jeff soppresse ancora una volta la crescente rabbia che si stava creando in lui. Liu reagì un po’ di più alla spinta. «Stiamo andando a casa di tua madre, io e mio fratello abbiamo risparmiato due dollari tra una commissione e l’altra, ma abbiamo sentito che non si fa pagare molto.» Mentre le parole uscivano dalla bocca di Liu, Randy sembrava capire solo una piccola parte del tutto. Randy Hayden è cresciuto a Mandeville. Suo padre era socio di una ditta locale che faceva tantissimi soldi, qualcosa che Jeff sarebbe presto venuto a sapere. Randy e i suoi amici, malgrado avessero la stessa età di Jeff, sono cresciuti in circostanze palesemente diverse. Loro erano abituati ad essere ascoltati, loro erano abituati ad essere temuti. Era Randy il destinatario dell’insulto, che se ne stava lì, immobile. Fu però Troy, il ragazzo grasso, a farsi avanti, con il pugno chiuso e gli occhi socchiusi per la rabbia. «Con chi stai parlando?» gridò Troy, cercando di colpire selvaggiamente Liu. Liu, che era in buona forma e che aveva dato il cambio a Jeff una volta o due durante la boxe, riuscì ad evitare il pugno, ma a stento. E questo fu tutto, ancora una volta poteva essere finita qui. Troy era stato chiaramente colto di sorpresa dalla velocità di Liu, e non provò a colpirlo una seconda volta. Tuttavia, questi erano bulli, ragazzi che cercavano risse per un motivo. Quello magro, Keith gli girò intorno e tirò un pugno, che colpì la parte sinistra del volto di Liu. Jeff aveva visto abbastanza. Era scioccato da come la situazione fosse degenerata così velocemente, anche se se l’aspettava praticamente sin dall’inizio. Quando si imbatté in Randy e i suoi amici, era curioso. Da lì si era sviluppato del fastidio nei loro confronti e, lentamente, il fastidio si evolse in rabbia. Tuttavia, dopo aver visto Liu venir preso a pugni, dopo aver notato un piccolo rivolo di sangue sul labbro inferiore del fratello e vedendo lo sguardo soddisfatto sul volto di Keith, la rabbia che Jeff aveva provato fino a quel momento, mutò improvvisamente in un’ira che non aveva mai provato prima in vita sua. Jeff Woods non esitò. Fece un passo avanti, i suoi piedi assunsero subito la giusta posizione che aveva imparato dalle lezioni di boxe a cui suo padre una volta l’aveva iscritto, e diede un potente destro al viso di Keith. Il magro ragazzo non ebbe tempo nemmeno di provare shock o dolore. Il pugno l’aveva preso di sorpresa e le sue ginocchia cedettero. Keith cadde a terra, in mezzo a una grande confusione e a una paura nascente. Randy, il cosiddetto capo, era troppo sconvolto per reagire. Aveva avuto abbastanza esperienza nell’iniziare una lotta, ma non c’è mai stata una vera e propria volta in cui considerò di perderne. Non aveva mai sentito sentire la situazione scivolargli di mano in tale maniera. Era abituato ad essere il capo. Così, il vedere ora uno dei suoi amici essere abbattuto così velocemente e facilmente, lo lasciò in uno stato di shock che non sapeva come gestire. Troy, dall’altra parte, sembrava avere un piano, ovvero tirare un altro pugno. Si mosse in direzione di Jeff, più velocemente di quanto il suo peso sembrava permettergli, e tirò due pugni egualmente veloci. Tuttavia, Jeff non ebbe problemi a evitarli entrambi. Troy, che sembrava essere a corto di idee, lasciò ricadere le braccia, come per dire “Dannazione, che faccio ora?”. Jeff sapeva come rispondere. Si diresse verso di lui, tirando tre ganci allo stomaco di Troy. Gli occhi del muscoloso ragazzo si spalancarono, diventando grandi come tortiere, ‘Un’analogia adeguata’ pensò Jeff. Barcollò all’indietro, stringendo il suo stomaco dolorante. Jeff non perse tempo e fece un altro passo in avanti, tirando un pugno deciso sulla mascella di Troy, causandogli una rovinosa caduta sul suo fondoschiena. Questo ricordò a Jeff “King Hippo”, dal gioco “Punch Out” che lui era solito giocare. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Jeff ora spostò la sua attenzione su Randy. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, sentendo qualcosa di nuovo che si stava creando in lui. Continuava a provare rabbia, l’ira in realtà, per le buffonate di questi tre stronzi. Loro hanno avuto il coraggio di fare casini con le loro bici, il coraggio di insultare due ragazzi che mai avevano visto prima e, ovviamente, come ultima offesa, di picchiare suo fratello. Tuttavia, mischiato a questo sentimento di rabbia, provava anche un dolce, appagante piacere. Non solo li stava prendendo a calci in culo, ma si stava godendo ogni singolo momento speso nel farlo. Era come se la gioia di dimostrare di cosa fosse capace fosse in perfetta armonia col la rabbia che provava nei loro confronti. Insieme, queste due si univano in un sadico, controllato senso di potere. Così era, finché Liu non si posizionò davanti a lui. «Jeff, fermati, è abbastanza!» urlò. «Perché smetterla ora, Liu? Loro volevano che accadesse.» rispose Jeff, con una voce piatta, che Liu non aveva mai sentito uscire dalla bocca di suo fratello. «La ragazza sta chiamando la polizia, guarda!» gridò di nuovo Liu e, stavolta, Jeff ritornò alla realtà abbastanza a lungo da poterlo sentire. Guardò verso la commessa del videonoleggio, che stava parlando freneticamente, mentre puntava in direzione del parcheggio. Improvvisamente, la strana e sadica sensazione che annebbiava la mente di Jeff scomparve e ritornò se stesso. «Cazzo, andiamo!» disse di fretta, e sia lui che Liu montarono sulle proprie bici per dirigersi all’uscita del parcheggio. «Sì, cazzo, è meglio che corriate!» gridò Randy alle loro spalle. Jeff e Liu non ci diedero peso, e pedalarono via. Un po’ di isolati più in là, i due scesero dalle loro bici e continuarono a piedi, accompagnando quelle a mano. Inizialmente, nessuno dei due fratelli parlò, quindi fu Liu a rompere il silenzio. «Jeff… grazie per avermi protetto. Grazie.» «Già, quei ragazzi sono stati dei veri pezzi di merda, se lo meritavano.» replicò Jeff, guardando in fondo alla strada che stavano percorrendo. «Cosa… Cosa ti era successo? Non ti avevo mai visto così.» domandò Liu. «Mi stavo solo difendendo, Liu, che altro avrei dovuto fare, lasciare che continuassero a picchiarti?» «Scommetto che loro vanno nella nostra stessa scuola, scommetto che li vedremo lì e che loro non se lo saranno scordato.» aggiunse Liu. «Ma chi se ne importa? Non abbiamo chiesto noi di trasferirci qui, non abbiamo chiesto niente di tutto ciò. Mamma e papà volevano solo una casa più grande in un quartiere più bello, e noi siamo coinvolti nei loro progetti, che ci piaccia oppure no. «Pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa di cosa pensino di noi quegli stronzetti pieni di soldi?» sbottò Jeff, ritornando a guardare i suoi piedi. «Credi che finiremo nei casini?» chiese Liu. «Per cosa, per esserci difesi?» chiese Jeff. «Già, immagino che tu abbia ragione, sono stati loro a cominciare.» rispose Liu, e per i fratelli la questione era chiusa. Tuttavia, i guai erano tutt’altro che finiti. Scoprirono infatti che il problema da cui pensavano essere sfuggiti, li stava aspettando davanti alla porta di casa. Jeff e Liu videro le auto della polizia ben prima che arrivassero al loro viale. Due macchine, entrambe parcheggiate di fronte alla loro abitazione. I due ragazzi sentirono una stretta allo stomaco; sapevano bene perché la polizia fosse lì. Jeff e Liu entrarono in soggiorno e videro i loro genitori seduti sul divano, con i due poliziotti in piedi, appoggiati al muro, che scrivevano nei loro taccuini. «Che cosa avete fatto, voi due?» strillò Sheila, non appena i due rientrarono in casa. Liu, più giovane e meno controllato di Jeff, si mise sulla difensiva. «Alcuni ragazzi hanno provato a crearci problemi vicino al videonoleggio, stavano rovinando le nostre bici e quando siamo usciti fuori hanno iniziato a infastidirci!» «Non è questa la versione che abbiamo sentito noi!» intervenne Matt Woods; la sua voce era ferma e piena di rabbia e delusione. «No, papà, è andata proprio così.» iniziò a spiegare Jeff. «Eravamo al “Friendly Video” e ci stavamo dando un’occhiata, quando questi tre ragazzi hanno preso le nostre bici senza chiedercelo. Tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto è stato uscire dal negozio, ma i ragazzi a quel punto hanno iniziato a parlarci in modo volgare, cercando di provocare una rissa. Abbiamo cercato di andarcene, ma in quel momento uno di loro ha dato a Liu un pugno sulla faccia.» Finalmente, uno dei due poliziotti parlò. Nella targhetta appesa alla sua uniforme si poteva leggere “Williamson”. «Ragazzi, abbiamo ricevuto delle serie lamentele nei vostri confronti. Da quello che ha detto la commessa del negozio, ci è stato riferito che siete stati voi due a iniziare il confronto con Randy e i suoi amici.» Jeff notò dalla sua voce che al poliziotto era piuttosto familiare al nome di Randy. Era una piccola città, dopotutto, e c’era una buona probabilità che l’uomo facesse da coach a Randy nella sua squadra di baseball, o che bevesse una birra ogni tanto con suo padre. Diavolo, era possibile persino che questo poliziotto fosse lo zio di uno dei bulli. «Nossignore,» rispose Jeff «non abbiamo cominciato noi, ma loro. Volevamo solo riprenderci le nostre bici e andarcene, ma ci hanno bloccati.» Williamson continuò, malgrado non avesse sentito praticamente nulla di ciò che aveva detto Jeff. «Diversi testimoni, inclusa la commessa del videonoleggio, hanno detto che sei stato tu il primo a batterti. Hanno aggiunto anche che i ragazzi stavano pedalando le vostre bici, ma lascia che ti faccia una domanda: avete legato le vostre bici a qualcosa con una catena o le avete lasciate giusto così, fuori dal negozio?» «Che importanza ha?» domandò Liu. «Beh, ragazzo mio, se tu lasci la tua bici per strada in questa maniera, non puoi biasimare Randy e i suoi amici per averle prese, no? Sarebbe stato diverso se avessi protetto la tua bicicletta in qualche modo, ma l’hai solo lasciata lì.» «Mamma, papà, non vi berrete mica questa storia? Sapete che io e Liu non iniziamo risse, l’abbiamo mai fatto? Quei tre teppistelli hanno cominciato, e se non vi sembra che questi poliziotti stiano prendendo le loro difensive, beh, avete bisogno di aprire gli occhi!» Jeff sapeva che così facendo stava correndo un grosso rischio, ma quella rabbia gli dava una sorta di soddisfazione. «Jeffrey, non parlare con questo tono di questi ufficiali, e non parlare così nemmeno a noi. Ora, è piuttosto ovvio che voi due non siate felici, qui, e che vi manchi la vostra vecchia casa, ma immischiarsi in liti già dalla prima settimana non cambierà niente!» ribatté la madre di Jeff. «Ascoltate, ragazzi, siete fortunati. Nessuno dei genitori ha sporto denuncia. Tutta questa situazione verrà segnalata come una semplice zuffa tra adolescenti. Ma siete entrambi avvertiti. Questa è una città tranquilla, non come New Orleans. Non tolleriamo questo tipo di comportamento, qui. Nel caso rivediate Randy, Keith o Troy, vi raccomando caldamente di porgere le vostre scuse. Terremo un occhio su ciascuno di voi, in modo che tutto ciò non accada più. Non vorrete mica avere la fedina penale sporca, vero?» Jeff si sentiva ribollire di rabbia e non riuscì a trattenere la sua lingua. «Chi è lui per te, agente Williamson? Randy è un tuo nipote? È il figlio di un tuo amico? O forse Lei si scopa sua madre, quando è in servizio? Quale di queste, agente?» «Ne ho abbastanza, tutti e due, filate in camera vostra!» Matt Woods scoprì apparentemente di non essere muto, dopotutto, quando ordinò ai figli di uscire dalla stanza. Jeff e Liu salirono le scale, tuttavia si rifiutarono di abbassare il capo dalla vergogna e di provare rimpianto. Nessuno dei due genitori parlò a loro per il resto della giornata. Jeff e Liu stettero al piano superiore, sfogando la frustrazione accumulata tra di loro. Erano stati fottuti, e lo sapevano benissimo, malgrado la loro giovane età. Vennero consolati un minimo dal fatto che, perlomeno, non erano stati arrestati o denunciati, ma capivano lo stesso cosa fosse accaduto. «Quel poliziotto stava proteggendo Randy.» sussurrò Jeff al fratello più giovane. «Senza dubbio.» rispose lui. «Dobbiamo guardarci le spalle; dobbiamo prenderci cura l’uno dell’altro. Hai visto cos’è successo di giù, persino i nostri genitori non si sono fatti avanti per difenderci.» aggiunse Jeff. «Già, che diavolo c’era sotto?» domandò Liu. «La loro reputazione, la loro fottuta reputazione, ecco cosa c’era alla base di tutto ciò. Tutto ciò che importa, a loro, è essere accettati in questo posto. Vogliono assicurarsi di andare d’accordo con il resto delle famiglie di Stepford. Niente più liti, se vediamo Randy o i suoi amici teste di cazzo, ci allontaniamo e basta, okay?» «Ma Jeff, tu potresti spaccargli il culo, perché dovremmo allontanarci?» chiese Liu. «Perché non posso spaccare il culo ai poliziotti, Liu, non posso spaccare il culo a mamma e papà e questo è quello che ci succede se ci proviamo. Quel fottuto Randy e i suoi scagnozzi sono protetti, qui, tu e io invece no. Così, se dovessimo rincontrarli, evitali e basta per favore, va bene?» Liu annuì. «Mi sento una femminuccia però, ho lasciato che Keith mi colpisse.» «No, non lo sei. Gliel’ho fatta pagare per quello, così come l’ho fatta pagare al suo grasso amico. Spero solo che ora ci lasceranno in pace.» sospirò Jeff. Jeff e Liu non ebbero notizie dei loro genitori per il resto della giornata. Rimasero nelle loro stanze fino a notte fonda e finalmente uscirono fuori per mangiare, non appena si furono assicurati che i loro genitori fossero andati a dormire. Liu disse che per quello si sentiva sollevato, ma Jeff aveva la strana sensazione che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare. E aveva ragione: infatti, il mattino seguente, quando i due fratelli scesero per fare colazione, i loro genitori erano già seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo, fissando i ragazzi, non approvando niente di ciò che hanno visto. «Sedetevi.» disse Matt, con voce impassibile. «Che succede?» chiese Liu. «Ho detto: sedetevi.» sbottò di nuovo Matt, pronunciando con una certa rabbia quelle parole. I ragazzi obbedirono senza ulteriori domande. Matt Woods diede inizio alla sua ramanzina: «Tutto ciò che è successo ieri, picchiare dei ragazzini per aver toccato le vostre bici, parlare in quella maniera alla polizia, non portare rispetto né a me né a vostra madre, finisce oggi!» «Non abbiamo picchiato nessuno per aver toccato le nostre bici!» reagì Jeff. «Sta’ zitto Jeff, questa è una conversazione a senso unico!» ringhiò suo padre. «Quel ragazzo, Randy Hayden, suo padre è un socio della mia ditta, lo sapevi? Ci hai minimamente riflettuto quando lo hai aggredito per la tua maledetta bici?» «Non ci hai pensato per niente, vero, Jeff?» aggiunse Sheila. «Come avrei potuto saperlo?» domandò Jeff. Matt continuò: «Beh, ho speso l’intera mattinata parlando con suo padre al telefono. Suo padre è propenso a metterci una pietra sopra, ma, cazzo, figliolo, devo vedermela a lavoro, adesso. Hai la più pallida idea di come tutto ciò che hai fatto abbia recato danni a me, alla nostra famiglia?» Jeff sentì la rabbia ritornare e lottò con tutta la sua volontà per sopprimerla. Quindi, Jeff cercò di fare leva sull’istinto genitoriale dei due, «Mamma, guarda la faccia di Liu, gli hanno rotto un labbro, non vedi? È ancora gonfio!» Liu si voltò, per mostrare meglio la sua ferita. «Mio Dio, Jeff, un ragazzino ha alzato un po’ troppo le mani mentre giocava con tuo fratello, è una giusta motivazione per picchiarli? Volevo stringere amicizia con le altre famiglie del vicinato, ma grazie a te, ora non ne sono più tanto sicura.» Jeff e suo fratello non ebbero abbastanza tempo per prepararsi una risposta in loro difesa, che loro padre ricominciò a parlare. «Così, io e vostra madre ne abbiamo discusso. Dal momento che rimangono solo due settimane di vacanza, abbiamo deciso che Liu trascorrerà il resto del periodo a casa della zia Marcy. Le abbiamo già parlato e lei è disposta ad accoglierlo.» Sia Jeff che Liu si ammutolirono. Poco dopo, entrambi i ragazzi iniziarono a protestare nello stesso momento, ma riconobbero lo sguardo nei volti dei genitori. La decisione, ormai, era già stata presa. «Perché non ci possiamo andare tutti e due, allora?» chiese Jeff, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di allontanarsi dai suoi genitori. «Marcy non vi vuole tutti e due, lì, dice che voi siete troppo chiassosi e, sinceramente, concordo con lei.» rispose Sheila. E così accadde. Liu venne mandato a casa della zia, ad Abita Springs, in Louisiana, un posto persino più piccolo e triste di Madenville. Jeff guardò suo fratello partire, quindi ritornò nella sua camera. Provò ancora quella strana rabbia, tuttavia iniziò a essere quasi piacevole, per lui. Non poteva spiegarselo. Era a dir poco furioso nei confronti di quella sfilza di eventi, i suoi genitori hanno voltato le spalle ai propri figli. Però, dopotutto, tutti questi nuovi sentimenti che stava sperimentando non erano poi così terribili. La sua rabbia, per esempio, poteva quasi assaporarla. Era come un dolce, denso sciroppo che scorreva in lui. Naturalmente, lui sapeva quale fosse l’ingrediente in più che ne completava il sapore, ovvero quell’appagante gioia che aveva provato quando, il giorno prima, aveva conciato per le feste Randy e i suoi amici, che si fondeva perfettamente con la rabbia, creando quell’inebriante risultato che ora Jeff desiderava. Si addormentò, sdraiato sul suo letto, pensando a quel denso e viscoso sciroppo che sembrava farsi strada nel tessuto stesso della sua anima. Lo desiderava, ma sapeva anche che era veramente distruttivo e che non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono, mettendolo ancora in pratica. Passati diversi giorni, la tensione era ancora alta tra Jeff e i suoi genitori. Senza Liu intorno, per lui non c’era nulla da fare se non stare seduto in quella stanza a giocare ai videogiochi. Usciva fuori, ma non si avventurava troppo lontano da casa. Sapeva che se Randy e i suoi scagnozzi si fossero rifatti vivi, ci sarebbe probabilmente stata un’altra zuffa. Per un po’ di giorni tutto filò abbastanza liscio e Jeff credeva di riuscire a superare questa faccenda. Tuttavia, sua madre rivoltò la situazione di domenica mattina. Jeff si era svegliato improvvisamente a causa di un raggio di sole che gli colpiva il volto. Sentì sua madre mormorare, cosa che lei non faceva spesso. Malgrado fosse ancora mezzo addormentato, sapeva che quel mormorio fosse forzato. Lo stava provocando per svegliarlo e immaginava che l’aggiunta del raggio di sole avrebbe velocizzato le cose. Quando notò gli occhi di Jeff aprirsi, si avvicinò al suo letto e iniziò a parlare con un tono che trasudava semplicemente falsa gioia. All’inizio Jeff rifiutò. Poteva davvero essere seria, sua madre? Si aspettava davvero che lui andasse da Randy e vi diventasse amico? Era ancora a letto quando sua madre smise l’incessante mormorio per poi dirgli di alzarsi e vestirsi. Una volta saputo il perché, Jeff le avrebbe risposto di no, che non c’era modo che accettasse. Tuttavia, sua madre era una scaltra manipolatrice e sapeva esattamente come portare a termine il suo lavoro. Gli promise che, se fosse andato da Randy almeno per provare a stringerci amicizia, per lei, avrebbe fatto in modo che Liu ritornasse il giorno successivo. In questo modo, lo mise con le spalle al muro. Non aveva nessuna scelta, se non quella di accettare. Poco dopo, Jeff e sua madre si stavano già dirigendo verso il viale di Randy. La madre di Randy rispose alla porta. «Tu devi essere Jeff.» disse lei, accogliendoli. Jeff sorrise, per confermare il fatto che fosse lui. «Salve, sono Sheila Woods, lieta di incontrarla finalmente di persona!» annunciò la madre di Jeff, superando il figlio e tendendo la mano alla madre di Randy. «Sheila, sono così contenta di fare la tua conoscenza. Sono Bridgette Hayden. Mi è dispiaciuto davvero tanto venire a sapere che i nostri due ragazzi hanno avuto una piccola lite, l’altro giorno. Sai com’è con gli adolescenti, gli ormoni impazziscono e tutto il resto. Randy non si immischia mai in risse, ma mi ha spiegato che Jeff e suo fratello sono nuovi qui, e non hanno ancora imparato come vanno le cose a Madenville, non è così, Jeff?» Jeff non resistette nel tirare una piccola frecciatina. «Già, le porgo le mie scuse, signora Hayden. Io e Liu non avevamo idea che per suo figlio e i suoi amici fosse una cosa normale usare le nostre bici senza chiedere alcun permesso.» «Bridgette, ha preso questa brutta abitudine da suo padre, non sa mai quando tacere. Che ne dici se tu ed io ci andiamo a prendere un caffè, potresti raccontarmi qualche pettegolezzo su Madenville mentre i nostri ragazzi fanno conoscenza nella giusta maniera.» «Randy è nella sua camera, Jeff, al piano di sopra, la seconda porta alla tua sinistra. Sono sicura che sentirai il rumore dei suoi videogiochi o qualcosa del genere.» disse Bridgette con voce leggermente scherzosa. «La ringrazio, signora.» rispose Jeff, ed entrò in casa. Jeff bussò alla porta e sentì Randy rispondere “Entra”. «Ehi, così, penso che tu l’abbia saputo… i nostri genitori vogliono che facciamo un’uscita, giusto per conoscerci meglio» disse Jeff, con un po’ di convinzione. «Sì, è stata un’idea di mia madre, non le piacciono le scenate. Sinceramente, penso che si preoccupi anche troppo. Voglio dire, sono tranquillo se lo sei pure tu.» Jeff si sedette sul pavimento, vicino a Randy, e continuò con la conversazione. «Dunque… è saltato fuori che tuo padre è il capo di mio padre, che ha dato di matto per la zuffa nel parcheggio. In realtà era preoccupato di venir licenziato o qualcosa così.» «Mio padre è praticamente il capo di chiunque. Odio maledettamente che lo sia, credo che metà dei ragazzi della mia scuola mi parlino solo perché i loro genitori sono collegati in qualche maniera all’azienda di mio padre.» «E perché lo odi?» domandò Jeff. «Perché è falso, questa intera, dannata città è falsa. Lo capirai man mano, ma credimi: tutti quelli che vivono qui fingono solo di essere persone diverse. I miei genitori mi fanno fare tutta questa roba, tra trofei e altre cose, solo per vantarsene.» Jeff sorrise. «So come ti senti. Mio padre mi ha iscritto a boxe un anno fa, perché qualche suo collega aveva un fratello che ci lavorava o robe così. Anche se poi il ragazzo ha smesso di starci e la settimana subito dopo ero già fuori.» «Vorrei tanto che fosse così semplice.» rispose Randy. «Odio giocare a baseball, ma mio padre sicuramente mi ci farà giocare pure l’estate prossima, e quella dopo ancora. È come se lui sapesse che lo odio, ma vuole assicurarsi che lo stupido nome della sua compagnia sia stampato sul retro della mia maglietta.» «Randy, perché tu e i tuoi amici avete fatto casini con le nostre bici, l’altro giorno?» «Te l’ho detto, questa città è falsa e fottutamente noiosa. Non c’è niente da fare qui. Dobbiamo sempre cercare qualcosa da fare. Voglio dire, sono così tante le volte in cui puoi andare al videonoleggio o percorrere i sentieri sterrati del bosco. Tutte le ragazze sono presuntuose, tutti i negozi chiudono presto, non c’è nessun centro commerciale e il cinema si trova dall’altra parte della città. Siamo solo annoiati, amico, immagino di doverti chiedere scusa per quello che è successo.» «È tutto ok.” rispose Jeff «Immagino di dover chiedere scusa anch’io. Le cose sono andate un po’ troppo oltre.» «Intendi la lotta?» chiese Randy. «È tutto a posto anche per quella. Quei ragazzi, Keith e Troy, mi si sono appicciati solo per via di mio padre. È come ti ho già detto, sicuramente i loro genitori li forzano a uscire con me.» Il pomeriggio proseguì e Jeff presto dimenticò di essere stato forzato a essere lì presente. Anzi, pensava che dopotutto Randy sarebbe potuto piacergli. Certo, il loro primo incontro non si è concluso bene, ma stava scoprendo che non era poi così male, una volta levati i suoi amici di mezzo. Circa un’ora dopo, le cose presero una nuova piega. Jeff sentì due portiere chiudersi quasi allo stesso momento e quindi il motore accendersi. Appoggiò a terra il joystick e guardò fuori dalla finestra della stanza di Randy, giusto in tempo per vedere sua madre e quella di Randy uscire dal viale. «I nostri genitori stanno andando via.» disse Jeff. «Lo immaginavo da prima, infatti credevo che prima o poi mia madre avrebbe chiesto a tua madre di andare a fare shopping o prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere.» Jeff sentì Randy mettere in pausa il gioco. «Ehi, Jeff, andiamo al piano di sotto, voglio farti vedere una cosa fortissima.» lo invitò Randy, e Jeff lo seguì. Randy lasciò Jeff fuori dal garage. Era caldo lì dentro, con la porta principale chiusa. Il garage era ben fornito, e Jeff osservò diverse pile di riviste sotto una panchina, e altrettanti mucchi di attrezzi e strumenti di vario tipo. Restando lì, in quel piccolo, chiuso garage, con il calore dell’ormai quasi finita estate che si faceva sentire, Jeff iniziò a sentirsi leggermente a disagio. Nonostante il fatto che lui e Jeff avessero legato abbastanza nelle ultime ore, Jeff non poteva ignorare la sensazione che le cose potessero andare diversamente, ora che gli adulti non c’erano. «Cosa vuoi mostrarmi?» chiese Jeff. «Aspetta, lascia che la prenda.» rispose Randy, spostando le riviste che coprivano una piccola cassetta rossa. Jeff osservò Randy prendere la scatola e aprirla. «Guarda qua, la pistola lanciarazzi di mio padre.» annunciò Randy, agitando la rossa pistola tubiforme in questione. «Woah, stai attento con quella!» gridò Jeff, più scioccato che preoccupato. «È tutto ok, non fare la femminuccia, non è nemmeno carica.» lo corresse Randy. Tuttavia, Jeff lo vide prendere delle munizioni dalla cassetta. Randy continuò a giocherellare con la pistola, inserendovi le munizioni. «Ora è carica.» annunciò. «Mio padre mi ha fatto vedere come si usa l’anno scorso, mentre eravamo a fare canottaggio. Qualche volta la prendo e sparo razzi ad un albero. Ma forse, questa volta non avrò bisogno di un albero.» Il cambio tonale della voce e il comportamento di Randy erano impossibili da ignorare. «Okay, beh, bell’arma. Torniamo in casa però, fa caldo qui e sto iniziando ad avere fame, hai qualcosa da mangiare?» Però, mentre Jeff si dirigeva verso la piccola porta che l’avrebbe riportato a casa, il suo cammino fu subito interrotto da due facce familiari. «Dove stai andando, Jeffrey?» chiese bruscamente il ragazzo grasso, Troy, mentre lui e Keith avanzavano nel garage. «Vi ci è voluto molto per arrivare qui, stronzi, ho dovuto fare la babysitter a questa checca per tutto il giorno.» urlò Randy, con un’insana gioia presente nelle sue parole. «Scusa, Randy, ma Keith ha dovuto tagliare il prato del viale di fronte a casa sua, prima che i suoi genitori lo lasciassero andare.» disse Troy, leggermente imbarazzato. «Va tutto bene, l’importante è che ora siamo qui.» disse Keith. «Ma che cazzo succede?» chiese Jeff, guardando Randy. Notò che lui aveva ancora la pistola lanciarazzi tra le mani. «Oh, ti dirò subito cosa sta succedendo, Jeff. Devi delle scuse a Keith e Troy per l’altro giorno. Tu, schifoso, li hai picchiati per poi dartela a gambe. Non hai nemmeno avuto le palle di affrontarli fino alla fine, così, ora, pagherai per ciò che hai fatto.» spiegò Randy. «Non voglio lottare con voi, ok? Ne ho abbastanza di quella merda.» rispose Jeff, guardandosi intorno per cercare un’uscita. «Hai ragione su questo, non dovrai infatti combattere. Devi solo stare lì e lasciare che i miei ragazzi ti prendano a botte. Dopodiché, lo farò io, e quando finirò te ne vai fuori da casa mia. Dirò a mia madre che ti sei sentito male e che sei tornato a casa a piedi e, dopo ciò, se ci vedrai ancora, ti consiglio di continuare a camminare nella direzione opposta.» «Non starò qui in piedi a farmi picchiare da te o dai tuoi amici, così lasciami solo andare a casa. Dirò a mia madre che la situazione si è risolta e tutti ne usciamo vincitori, okay?» propose Jeff. Randy, a quel punto, sollevò la pistola lanciarazzi in direzione di Jeff. «No, tu resterai qui, femminuccia, e ti farai prendere a botte.» Jeff sentì quella sensazione ancora una volta, quella malata sensazione piena di odio che turbinava in lui. Poteva assaporarla ora, era paradisiaca. Nella sua testa, si immaginava tuffarcisi dentro, nuotarvici, lasciare che ne venisse inghiottito. Si guardò intorno e la sensazione non fece altro che crescere. Vide Randy, stare lì in piedi, tenendo in mano l’arma. Era innocua però nelle sue mani, e la leva sicura non era stata spostata, segno che Randy non aveva una reale intenzione di sparargli. Guardò Keith, magro e patetico, un ragazzo nato per essere sottomesso. Passò poi a Troy, grasso e sudato, che ancora ansimava per la camminata che aveva fatto e, ovviamente, nel mezzo di tutto ciò, lo stesso Jeff. Sentì quel piacere confondersi con la rabbia, formando un prodotto perfetto. Aveva cercato di evitare che si formasse, sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, che sarebbe finito per esserne accecato. Tuttavia, quando se la sentì così propria, quando l’aroma e la promessa di quel dolce e insieme salato sapore crebbe, Jeff realizzò che non poteva più resisterle, come una nave in mare non avrebbe resistito a una forte tempesta. Jeff iniziò a sorridere. «Perché mi stai sorridendo, frocio? Ti faccio forse sorridere?» chiese Randy, con una nota di nervoso nella sua voce. «Sto sorridendo, Randy? Immagino che sia perché mi sto divertendo davvero tanto.» disse Jeff e, improvvisamente, si lanciò verso il bambino con la pistola in mano. Jeff colpì Randy al naso, le braccia del ragazzo cedettero, ma teneva ancora in mano la pistola lanciarazzi. Jeff, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di guardare, sapeva che Troy e Keith avevano fatto un passo indietro, anziché avanzare come avrebbero dovuto. Jeff tirò un altro potente pugno sulla mascella di Randy, facendo in modo che l’arma cadesse a terra. Jeff volse la sua attenzione a Troy e Keith, i due ragazzi tosti che ancora dovevano fare un passo avanti verso di lui. Troy, in realtà, indietreggiò, finendo per inciampare sulla pila di riviste che Randy aveva spostato poco prima. Jeff colse l’opportunità per procedere e, come la volta precedente, colpì la pancia di Troy con un pugno. Troy cercò di rimanere in piedi, ma i pugni di Jeff, combinati con la caduta di prima a causa delle riviste, lo fecero cadere ancora, facendogli sbattere forte la testa sul duro cemento di cui era fatto il pavimento del garage. Keith stava invece cercando di andarsene via. Jeff stava però tra lui e l’unica uscita del garage, dato che l’ingresso principale era chiuso. Jeff fece due passi veloci verso il ragazzo magro e sentì una gioia ancora più intensa vedendo Keith indietreggiare, per poi sbattere la sua schiena contro al muro. Quella fusione perfetta di piacere, controllo e rabbia si fecero sentire. Jeff si sentiva forte, come se avesse in mano il mondo. Da qualche parte, nella sua testa, sapeva che l’avrebbe pagata cara per questo, ma in quell’esatto momento, non poteva fregargliene meno. Non gli importava di Liu, non gli importava di venir arrestato, e non gli importava se suo padre sarebbe stato licenziato. Tutto ciò che gli interessava, in quella frazione di tempo, era di far soffrire Keith. Keith cercò di correre via, sperando di aggirare Jeff e raggiungere l’uscita, ma Jeff gli diede un destro sul viso, che lo fece barcollare un’altra volta. Jeff notò che le sue ginocchia stavano cedendo e sfruttò questo suo svantaggio. Inchiodò il ragazzo al muro e continuò a prendere a pugni lo stomaco del magro ragazzo. Gli occhi di Keith diventarono larghi quasi quanto dei piattini. Una volta soddisfatto, Jeff fece un passo all’indietro e guardò con una demoniaca allegria Keith, che stava scivolando contro al muro, boccheggiando. Randy ritornò sui suoi piedi, ma sembrava non avere idea sul da farsi. «Abbiamo finito ora, Randy? Siamo a posto o tu e i tuoi amici ne volete ancora?» chiese Jeff, beffeggiandolo. «No, è tutto risolto.» rispose Randy, senza fiato. «E che mi dite di voi, stronzi?» domandò Jeff. «È stata un’idea di Randy…» disse Keith, debolmente. «Sì, amico, non volevamo nemmeno essere coinvolti.» concordò Troy. Il dibattito sarebbe potuto continuare, se non fosse per il rumore della macchina già di ritorno, che ruppe la tensione. «Oh merda, mamma è tornata!» urlò Randy, con una voce piuttosto divertente da sentire. Sembrava che il ragazzo duro di prima si fosse nuovamente ridotto ad un bambino spaventato. «Allora, ci limiteremo a dire che eravamo usciti fuori tutti insieme.» rispose Keith. «No, la fottuta pistola lanciarazzi, se scopre che l’ho usata sono fottuto.» ribatté Randy, con una voce piena di tensione, paura ed ansia. «Rimettila a posto, allora.» suggerì Jeff. La sensazione di rabbia stava di nuovo sfumando e sentì il controllo ritornargli. «Già, prendi le riviste, per favore.» lo implorò Randy. Jeff trovò piuttosto gradevole quel tono, che gli ricordava l’implorante, confusa mentalità di un cane. Jeff non prestò attenzione a Randy, che stava accumulando tranquillamente le riviste raccolte dal pavimento, non gli importava se sarebbe finito o no nei guai, se sua madre sarebbe tornata e avrebbe trovato casini. Temeva però che per Liu non sarebbe stato possibile tornare a casa come promesso. Tutto il resto è accaduto in un lampo, sia letteralmente che figurativamente. Randy, in preda al panico e preoccupato che venisse colto a giocare con la pistola lanciarazzi, aveva iniziato a sudare. E con le sue mani che freneticamente maneggiavano l’arma, i suoi pollici spostarono la leva di sicurezza, involontariamente. Cercò quindi di rimetterla come prima. Sentì poi un rumore di chiavi, alla porta d’ingresso. Sapeva di avere solo pochi secondi per nasconderla. Tutto il resto accadde in slow motion. La pistola scivolò dalle sudate mani di Randy, mentre cercava di rispostare la leva un’ultima volta. La vide cadere per terra, sembrava quasi galleggiare, piuttosto che cadere. Jeff, impegnato nell’impilare le riviste, ebbe solo il tempo di sentire Randy sussultare. Si girò in direzione del ragazzo, giusto in tempo per vedere la pistola rossa cadere sul pavimento. L’arma sparò, lanciando una velocissima palla di fuoco verso la faccia di Jeff. Jeff sentì una vampata bollente estendersi sul lato sinistro della sua faccia. Dopo aver realizzato l’iniziale agonia, non riuscì più a pensare. Jeff iniziò a urlare, stringendosi il lato sinistro della sua faccia e rotolandosi per terra. Per un po’ dimenticò tutto, mentre sprofondava in quello scuro, nutriente sciroppo ancora una volta, con la rabbia che quasi serviva ad alleviare il dolore. Quando finalmente divenne sufficientemente cosciente, si trovava in una stanza d’ospedale. Metà della sua faccia era avvolta da bende, sapeva solo questo. Voleva aprire i suoi occhi e parlare, far sapere alla sua famiglia che fosse sveglio, ma gli antidolorifici glielo impedivano. Era sveglio, ma non ancora perfettamente in forma. Poteva sentire però delle voci familiari. «Starà meglio, dottore?» chiese la madre di Jeff. «Oh, sì, signora. Suo figlio starà bene, tuttavia la strada per il recupero è lunga. Il razzo che gli ha colpito il volto ha causato delle ustioni di terzo grado sul lato sinistro del volto.» «E il suo occhio?» domandò il padre di Jeff. «Difficile a dirsi in questo momento, dovrà essere visitato da un optometrista per ulteriori esami, ma sembra essere stato danneggiato piuttosto gravemente.» «E la sua faccia? Cosa ne sarà della sua faccia?» chiese la madre di Jeff, profondamente preoccupata. «Abbiamo fatto in tempo a pulire e medicare la ferita, così non si deve preoccupare di infezioni o conseguenze simili. Sarebbe consigliabile che rimanga qui per un po’, sotto antibiotici, e avrà bisogno che il bendaggio venga pulito e cambiato regolarmente, ma, tralasciando questo, vostro figlio è stato davvero fortunato. Il danno sarebbe potuto essere di gran lunga più significativo.» «Dottore» continuò ancora sua madre, «che succederà se il danno si rivela permanente? Cosa dovremmo farci?» «Come ho già detto, un optometriste dovrà ancora visitare il suo occhio…» Sheila Woods interruppe il dottore, sembrando ancora più agitata di prima. «Lei non sta sentendo, non intendo il suo occhio, ma la sua faccia! Cosa dovremo fare per migliorarne lo stato?» domandò. «Beh, signora, abbiamo medicato il suo viso, l’ho già detto, e non ci saranno rischi di infezioni, così finche voi…» Lo interruppe una seconda volta. «No, non l’infezione, il suo… il suo aspetto. Cosa possiamo farci?» «Signora Woods, ci sono cose ben più importanti di cui preoccuparsi, in questo momento. Una volta che sarà guarito e ritornato in forma, potrà eventualmente fare ricorso alla chirurgia plastica per riparare ai danni, ma onestamente, proprio ora, non possiamo buttare via tempo preoccupandoci su che aspetto avrà. Quello che importa adesso è che suo figlio sta bene. Potrebbe tornare a casa entro pochi giorni, forse anche prima.» Il padre di Jeff parlò ancora: «Okay, la ringraziamo, dottore. Può lasciarci soli per un po’, per favore? Io e mia moglie abbiamo bisogno di parlare.» «Certamente.» rispose il dottore. «Liu, perché non vai giù nel bar dell’ospedale e ti prendi qualcosa da mangiare?» suggerì Matt Woods. «Ma voglio rimanere qui, nel caso Jeff si svegli.» ribatté Liu. «Liu, ci hanno appena detto che Jeff è sotto pesanti cure, non si aspettano nemmeno che lui si risvegli entro questa notte. Così va’ pure, nel caso succeda ti chiameremo.» rispose Matt. Jeff sentì la porta aprirsi per poi chiudersi, mentre Liu usciva. I suoi genitori si lasciarono andare a sospiri scossi, ma Jeff iniziava a pensare che non fossero sospiri di sollievo, ma di stress. «Ora dovrà avere lezioni private a casa, Matt, è così che sarà, dovremo tenerlo chiuso in casa!» sentì sua madre lamentarsi, la sua voce sembrava affranta. «Cosa? Voglio dire, probabilmente non sarà in grado di cominciare la scuola come gli altri, ma dubito che perderà un intero anno!» rispose suo padre, cercando di mantenere una voce più calma. «Non sto parlando di quello, Matt, non mi preoccupo del fatto che lui possa perdere una o due settimane di scuola, intendo la sua faccia, Matt, hai sentito cos’ha detto il dottore! La sua faccia sarà… sfigurata!» disse Sheila, nervosa. «Non conosciamo nemmeno la gravità del danno, Sheila, potrebbe essere curabile e hai sentito cos’ha detto. La chirurgia plastica potrebbe essere un’opzione da considerare, più avanti.» «Più avanti? Quanto più avanti? Un anno, due anni, e che mi dici di ciò che accadrà nel frattempo? Le persone lo vedranno e non vorranno parlargli, sarà un… un reietto! Pensi che qualcuno lo vorrà vedere in giro con i propri figli?» Jeff stava ascoltando tutta la conversazione, lasciando che gli entrasse senza ostacoli nella mente, lentamente. Una volta aver assorbito le parole, sentì la rabbia ritornare. Malata, ricca, oscura, quello sciroppo di crude, primitive emozioni. Voleva urlare a sua madre, dirle di stare zitta, che era lui quello a essere là steso, ad avere la faccia bruciata, cieca da un occhio, tutto grazie a lei che l’ha forzato ad andare a casa di Randy. Voleva chiederle perché fosse uscita, perché fosse andata a fare shopping o a rifarsi le unghie o qualsiasi altra cosa avesse fatto. Voleva sapere perché l’avesse lasciato solo con un ragazzo che giusto giorni prima aveva provato a far del male a lui e suo fratello. Voleva sapere come le poteva importare più del suo aspetto che del fatto che stesse sdraiato su un letto d’ospedale. Tuttavia, c’era dell’altro che lui avrebbe tanto voluto sapere. Voleva ancora sapere di quanto sua madre lo odiasse, di quanto lo considerasse, come aveva detto lei, un reietto. Voleva continuare a nuotare nella densa piscina di oscuro odio che si stava formando dalla sua rabbia e dalla sua ira. Ancora una volta provò una nuova sensazione. Prima era solo rabbia, poi è stata rabbia mista a piacere. Ma ora, ora era rabbia mista a odio. E malgrado desiderasse liberarsene, malgrado avrebbe sicuramente preferito il falso affetto e la preoccupazione prima avvertiti da lei, voleva provarne ancora. Iniziò anche a chiedersi se questa nuova emozione si legasse altrettanto bene al piacere. Che cosa avrebbe provato? Matt Woods continuò a parlare. «Non posso credere che lui si sia sparato da solo con una pistola lanciarazzi. Ho sempre pensato che Jeff fosse più responsabile di così.» «Non me ne parlare.» rispose Sheila. «Non potevo crederci quando Randy e i suoi amici l’hanno riferito alla polizia. Randy stava solo cercando di mostrare la sua casa a Jeff e voleva fargli vedere la collezione di riviste che suo padre custodiva in garage. Li conosci, i ragazzi, probabilmente sperava di trovare un paio di riviste Playboy o qualcosa di simile. Poi ha detto che Jeff ha trovato la cassetta contenente la pistola lanciarazzi e che non la smetteva di giocherellarci. Li dovevi sentire quegli altri ragazzi, Matt, mi hanno detto che hanno praticamente implorato Jeff di posarla prima che qualcuno si facesse del male, ma voleva solo mettersi in mostra. Non so davvero dove ho sbagliato con lui, Matt. Pensavo che trasferirci qui, in un quartiere tranquillo ci avrebbe resi tutti felici. Jeff però, Jeff pensa solo a volerci distruggere tutto.» E mentre tutto ciò veniva assimilato dalla mente di Jeff, lui continuò a nuotare in questo icore di odio e rabbia. La morfina aggiunse un lieve tocco di euforia. Jeff poteva quasi vedersi, immergendosi in quel sciroppo d’odio e uscirne fuori cambiato. Ogni tuffo gli portava un indescrivibile, malsano piacere. E fu qui che finalmente capì. Avrebbe potuto assaporare il piacere, ora. Non perché gli era gradevole ciò che stava accadendo, ma perché sapeva che avrebbe goduto in ciò che sarebbe presto accaduto. Come il dottore aveva predetto, Jeff fu dimesso dall’ospedale pochi giorni dopo. Durante questo periodo all’ospedale, non aveva mai chiesto di vedere il proprio volto. Almeno finché, l’ultimo giorno, chiese uno specchio. L’infermiera era venuta a cambiargli le bende, come di routine. Era una donna davvero gradevole, gli parlava, gli chiedeva come stesse. Gli piacevano le sue visite. Così, nell’ultimo giorno, dopo che fu entrata per pulirgli e cambiargli le bende, le chiese di potersi guardare. «Ne sei sicuro, tesoro? Vorresti prima che chiami i tuoi genitori?» domandò. «No, grazie.» rispose Jeff. «Vorrei guardarmi io, per primo, senza che loro assistano.» «Capisco.» rispose con sincerità, senza alcuna pretesa. Una volta tolte le bende, gli porse un piccolo specchio. «Vuoi che vada fuori dalla stanza?» chiese. Jeff la ignorò e si guardò allo specchio, esaminando attentamente le ferite. Era piuttosto sicuro che la sua faccia fosse un disastro. Perlomeno la parte sinistra. Il razzo l’aveva colpito procedendo dal basso verso l’alto, formando una cicatrice nella guancia sinistra che si estendeva fino al suo occhio. A primo impatto, sembrava quasi che stesse sorridendo da quel lato. La ferita era ancora di un rosso acceso e c’era del tessuto bruciato su entrambi i lati. Una volta arrivato al suo occhio, le novità non si fecero migliori. L’occhio era praticamente bianco, solo un bulbo spento e senza vita incastrato sul suo volto. Chiuse il suo occhio destro e realizzò che non riusciva a vedere per niente da quello sinistro. La cicatrice continuava su, verso il lato sinistro della sua fronte. Il danno, tuttavia, era decisamente meno grave in quell’area. I capelli sulla parte sinistra erano stati bruciati, lasciando solo delle ciocche sparpagliate di qua e di là. «Scusami, tesoro, ma devo proprio pulirti le bende.» gli disse. Jeff sorrise. «Va bene, ci sarà parecchio tempo per ammirare me stesso più tardi.» Al momento del suo arrivo, non c’era felicità tra i genitori. Parlarono davvero poco e c’era una tale tensione in macchina che non voleva sparire. Liu, invece, era entusiasta che suo fratello stesse bene, ma non sapeva cosa dire riguardo al suo volto. Così, dopo avergli posto un po’ di domande riguardo l’incidente e il ricovero, cadde anche lui nel silenzio. Arrivarono a casa al crepuscolo e Liu chiese cosa ci fosse per cena. Suggerì di lasciare che Jeff scegliesse un posto in cui celebrare il suo ritorno a casa. «Andate solo a dormire, entrambi, tornate a dormire.» rimarcò Sheila. Lei e suo marito si ritirarono nelle loro stanze, forse per litigare, forse per dispiacersi di sé stessi, chi poteva saperlo? Jeff e Liu non parlarono molto, quella notte. Jeff spese la maggior parte del pomeriggio a fissarsi allo specchio. Continuava a spostare le bende per guardare le cicatrici. Pure Liu voleva vederle, ma pensava che fosse irrispettoso chiederglielo. «Sono felice che tu sia a casa, Jeff, mi sei mancato davvero tanto.» disse Liu, mentre Jeff continuava a guardarsi. «Non sto bene Liu, e nemmeno tu. Nessuno di noi, a dirla tutta. C’è una malattia, qui. L’unica differenza tra me e voi è che la mia malattia ora si vede pure dall’esterno.» rispose Jeff. La sua voce era impassibile, come quella di un automa. «Di che stai parlando?» domandò Liu. «Un giorno, lo scoprirai anche tu. È questo che accade quindi, è questo che accade quando tutto ti crolla addosso.» disse Jeff, sbirciando ancora tra le bende. «Jeff, non capisco cosa stai cercando di dirmi.» ribatté Liu. Jeff non rispose più e, dopo alcuni minuti, Liu lo lasciò da solo. Andò verso la stanza dei suoi genitori e bussò alla loro porta. «Che cosa c’è?» chiese la madre. «Mamma, penso che Jeff si stia comportando in modo strano, forse aiuterebbe se tu gli parlassi.» suggerì Liu. «Vai via Liu, lascia tua madre in pace.» rispose la voce del padre. Liu, essendo giovane, non aveva altre idee, così tornò nella sua stanza. Non sapeva che quelle sarebbero state le ultime parole che avrebbe sentito dai suoi genitori. Quella notte, Sheila e Matt Woods si alzarono insieme; aventi ambedue il sonno leggero, c’è voluto poco per farli svegliare. L’improvviso spostamento delle coperte, come se fossero state strappate da sotto il letto, completarono l’azione. Si alzarono per poi vedere una luce offuscata provenire dal loro bagno di servizio, che si trovava nella loro camera. La porta era stata aperta leggermente e la fonte di luce era debole. Potevano scorgere però una figura umana stare ai piedi del letto. «Che succede?» si lamentò Sheila. Mentre cominciavano a vedere le cose più nitidamente, realizzarono che quello era loro figlio. Matt raggiunse la lampada al lato del letto e la accese, Jeff se ne stava lì, senza le sue bende, con il suo viso sfigurato volto verso di loro, che stringeva nella sua mano destra un lungo coltello da cucina. «Che cosa stai facendo, figlio?» chiese Matt; la sua mente stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dal risveglio improvviso. «Ha un coltello!» urlò Sheila, afferrando il braccio del marito. Matt, tuttavia, non si scompose. «Sheila, probabilmente sono gli antidolorifici, si sarà solo svegliato e ora si sente disorientato, rilassati, Cristo santo.» Jeff inclinò la testa da un lato, senza dire una parola. Fisso intensamente suo padre, alzando lentamente il coltello, assicurandosi che lui lo vedesse bene. «Figlio, cosa stai facendo?» chiese ancora Matt. «Ti sto spaventando.» rispose Jeff, la cui voce non faceva trasparire alcuna emozione. «Matt, fai qualcosa!» strillò Sheila. «Okay, figlio, lo so che stai attraversando un brutto periodo, ma devi tornare a dormire. Chiamerò il medico domani mattina e…» Jeff si spostò rapidamente vicino al lato del letto in cui c’era suo padre; la sua testa, muovendosi, sembrava alternarsi tra un giovane uomo di normale aspetto e un demone deforme in agguato nell’ombra. «Okay, figlio, mi hai spaventato, è questo ciò che volevi?» chiese Matt, spostandosi nel mezzo del letto per aumentare la distanza tra lui e il figlio. «Bene, ora posso iniziare a farti del male.» disse ancora Jeff, senza emozioni. Suo padre ebbe solo il tempo di pronunciare una sola sillaba, probabilmente per porgli un’altra domanda, per provare a far ragionare suo figlio. Jeff, tuttavia, non gli diede il tempo di poterlo fare. Si lanciò sul letto, puntando il coltello allo stomaco di suo padre. Matt cercò di respingerlo, ma la ferita all’addome lo indusse in uno stato di shock e le sue braccia caddero ai lati. Jeff sentiva sua madre urlare, ma non ci diede peso. Voleva finirla con suo padre, prima. Estrasse il coltello, per poi pugnalarlo altre tre volte allo stomaco, velocemente. Suo padre sussultò e tossì sangue, il suo corpo si contorceva a ogni pugnalata. Dopo la terza pugnalata, Matt Woods giaceva immobile. Sheila si trovava contro la testiera del letto. Voleva scendere giù e correre via, ma era rimasta tra la testiera e il comodino. In quel frenetico stato di terrore e confusione, non riuscì a capire nemmeno come fare qualcosa di semplice come scendere dal letto. «Jeff… perché ci stai facendo tutto questo?» domandò flebilmente. «È stato Randy a iniziare, avresti dovuto capirlo, ma hai preferito ignorarlo. Liu ha avuto un labbro rotto, avresti dovuto notarlo, ma l’hai ignorato. Sono stato sparato in faccia con una pistola lanciarazzi, ma hai creduto a Randy. Perché? Solo per sentirti accettata e integrarti?» chiese jeff, con un tono basso e simile a un ringhio. «No, tesoro, ho creduto a te, c’era solo di mezzo il lavoro di tuo padre… e ora siamo qui e… oh Dio, Jeff, per favore…» pregò sua madre. «Raccontami delle lezioni private a casa, mamma. Dimmi di più su come non vuoi lasciare che gli altri mi vedano a causa della mia faccia. Dimmi come nessuno degli altri ragazzi vorrà essere mio amico e come nessuno dei loro genitori vorranno avvicinarsi a te. Dimmi di più su tutto questo mamma, raccontami ancora come andrà bene, con te che mi dai lezioni private a casa…» «Jeff, per favore. Ero solo stressata. Ero preoccupata per te, tutto qui… per favore… Io… io ti voglio bene…» «Mamma, penso che tu dovresti seguire il tuo stesso consiglio, sai, quello che hai dato a Liu questa sera. Voleva fare qualcosa di carino per riaccogliermi, e ti ricordi invece cos’hai detto tu?» domandò Jeff, spostandosi lentamente, mettendo all’angolo sua madre. «Che cos’ho detto?» chiese lei, quasi in un sussurro. «Torna a dormire!» ringhiò Jeff, puntando il coltello sul petto della madre. La pugnalò più e più volte e, facendolo, riassaporò ancora una volta quella ricetta, quel miscuglio paradisiaco. Quella rabbia, l’odio e il piacere, tutti fusi in una sola formula perfetta, e per un certo periodo, Jeff vi sprofondò, perdendocisi. Jeff aprì la porta della stanza di suo fratello, non sorpreso nel trovare suo fratello dormire. Si era assopito con le cuffie alle orecchie, così aveva continuato a dormire malgrado tutte le urla. A Jeff andava meglio così, sarebbe stato più facile che Liu non avesse ascoltato tutto ciò. Jeff si sedette sul letto di suo fratello e lo spinse leggermente. Ci volle un po’, ma finalmente Liu aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, Jeff gli tolse gli auricolari dalle orecchie. «Sei libero ora, Liu.» disse dolcemente. «Jeff, cosa… di cosa stai parlando?» mormorò Liu, ancora mezzo addormentato. «Vedrai domattina. Volevo solo farti sapere che ti voglio bene. Sei stato il mio migliore amico, ricordatelo, ok?» «Grazie, io… ti voglio bene anch’io. Ora lascia che torni a dormire.» rispose Liu, pronto a riaddormentarsi nuovamente. Jeff sorrise e si rialzò. Mentre usciva dalla stanza, diede un’ultima occhiata al fratello che dormiva, prima di sparire nella notte. Conclusa la storia. Quando Jeff concluse la sua storia, Rosenberg aveva fumato la restante metà delle sue sigarette, lasciando i mozziconi sopra la sedia. Durante tutto quel tempo, non si mosse, battendo gli occhi di rado. La figura seduta davanti a lui fece lo stesso, rimase immobile, limitandosi a parlare. Una volta che la storia era stata raccontata, i due rimasero entrambi in silenzio, rendendo l'atmosfera nella tenda cupa e silenziosa. «C'è stata anche un'altra vittima poi, il poliziotto, giusto?» chiese Rosenberg. «Sì, ho fatto una visita a Williamson. Era corrotto, e lo sarebbe sempre stato. L'ho incolpato per tutto quello che era successo. Se lui avesse fatto il suo lavoro, dopo ciò che era successo la prima volta con Randy, chi lo sa, forse nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo.» rispose Jeff. «E poi il figlio del poliziotto ti ha visto in faccia. Ti ha visto nel momento in cui stavi abbandonando la scena, il ritratto che ne è uscito dopo è famoso in tutto il mondo.» confermò Rosenberg. «Sì, suppongo che questo faccia di lui il più famoso artista esistente al mondo ora, dico bene?» disse Jeff sarcasticamente. «Dunque, cosa accadrà ora, Jeff?» «Te l'ho detto all'inizio, non lo so. Tutto ciò che so è che ci sto affogando dentro, e forse non sono sicuro di volerne uscire fuori?» «Affogare in cosa, Jeff?» replicò il reporter. «Nel fluido, nello sciroppo, o in qualsiasi altro modo preferisci chiamarlo. Quando ho ucciso i miei genitori, ne sono stato completamente immerso, credo di aver pugnalato mia madre... quante volte? 50?» rispose. «76, secondo i rapporti.» lo corresse Rosenberg. «Immagino di aver perso il conto. E lo sai, vorrei sentirmi in colpa, vorrei pentirmi di averli uccisi. Ma in quello sciroppo, come ho detto, ne sono completamente immerso. Non riesco a sentire più nulla, eccetto la sensazione di un'odiosa gioia. Non lo so se sarò più in grado di provare qualcos'altro, e non credo nemmeno di volerlo fare.» dichiarò Jeff. «Quindi ora, cosa farai Jeff? Continuerai a correre? Non puoi correre per sempre, lo sai questo, vero?» «No, devo ancora dare a Randy e ai suoi tirapiedi il ben servito. Io devo farlo. Di ciò che farò dopo, non ho alcun piano. Penso che, accadrà quello che dovrà accadere.» «Ok, immagino che questa cosa si conclude qui, voglio dire, cos'altro c'è da dire? Vorrei andare a casa ora, quindi...» «No, la polizia arriverà presto, ti sei dimenticato di qualcosa... hai dimenticato di inviare i tuoi piccoli messaggi.» disse Jeff, con un tono quasi dispiaciuto. «Oh merda, ero troppo preso dalla tua storia, suppongo, e, dunque...» Jeff saltò giù dal bancone e cominciò a camminare verso Rosenberg. «Non incolpi sé stesso Mr. Rosenberg, incolpi quello sciroppo, è semplicemente... così... delizioso.» ringhiò Jeff, estraendo un coltello dalla giacca in cui lo teneva nascosto. Poco dopo, arrivò la polizia. Ricevettero una telefonata da una donna nel New Orleans di nome Monica Davenport, che spiegò che il suo capo era andato ad un'intervista, e che quest'ultimo affermasse di conoscere la posizione di Jeff the Killer. Quando la polizia arrivò al tendone abbandonato dei fuochi d'artificio, trovarono il corpo di Bennie Rosenberg, apparentemente assassinato a causa di pugnalate multiple. Teneva un revolver nella sua mano destra; tuttavia, gli investigatori riportano che non ebbe una singola possibilità di far fuoco. Passarono due settimane prima che la vita di Monica tornasse alla normalità. Lei, e il resto dello staff della NOLA Watch, attesero il funerale di Rosenberg. Lacrime scesero, fiori furono lasciati, e alla fine di tutto ciò, la sua vita tornò ad essere normale. Comunque, le cose cambiarono quando Monica andò al lavoro quel lunedì. C'era un pacco ad aspettarla. Lo aprì, trovando all'interno solo una piccola cassetta, l'avviò e, scioccata, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare per un'ora intera quelle che furono le ultime parole del suo capo, dall'inizio alla fine, compresi i macabri suoni della carne che veniva lacerata, accompagnati dalle intense urla di dolore di Rosenberg. Monica ascoltò nuovamente la cassetta prima di dirlo alla polizia, che poi arrivò, prendendo in custodia il piccolo oggetto. Ovviamente, fece una copia audio del contenuto della cassetta originale. Era pur sempre una giornalista, ed era intenzionata ad essere la prima a rendere pubblica l'esistenza di un'intervista con il famoso Jeffrey Woods. Si ritrovò presto ad ascoltarla e riascoltarla continuamente per tutta la settimana, mentre si preparava a stampare il suo articolo. L'intera storia era inquietante, e la morte di Rosenberg non aiutava certamente a rendere più piacevole l'ascolto. Tuttavia, furono le ultime parole di Jeff, che quest'ultimo disse prima di andarsene dal tendone, ad ossessionarla di più. Ascoltò quelle parole, di nuovo e poi di nuovo ancora. “Una volta che nuoti nell'odio, nella rabbia, nel piacere, non puoi più uscirne. Essa ti inghiotte. Ti trattiene nel fondale come un'ancora, grazie all'unica cosa da cui non potrai mai scappare... te stesso.” Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Morte Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Arte